Neverending Pokemon Romance
by C.A.T.S.E.P
Summary: Une longue série de lemons en tous genre, impliquant des relations Pokemon/Pokemon, et des Pokemon/Humains. Mots-clés : yaoi, yuri, chaud, sexe, hot, PWP, YamiMarik1994, trucs absolument pas moraux... Regardez la préface pour plus de détails. [TRADUCTION, précisions inside]
1. Préface

Salut à tous !

Nous sommes le C.A.T.S.E.P _(qu'on appellera CATSEP, Catsep, ou même catsep. Les points sont chiants à faire entre chaque lettre...)_ Le Compte est récent, donc on n'est pas encore connu, mais bon. Pour remédier à ce fâcheux _(comprenez : tragique, et même apocalyptique)_ problème, on vous invite à aller voir notre profil !

En attendant, on est pas ici pour publier notre biographie, mais plutôt pour vous parler de la fic.

* * *

Neverending Pokemon Romance, donc, est une série d'OS écrits par _**YamiMarik1994 **(une auteure américaine)_.

NPR est un recueil d'OS sans vraiment de lien les uns avec les autres, donc il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de connaître ou non la fin. Du coup, on ne les publiera pas dans l'ordre de la version anglaise, mais dans celui où ils seront traduits. :)

Par contre, l'auteure a déjà eu à faire à des problèmes de plagiat. Je suppose que vous voyez de quoi on parle, une ado en manque de reconnaissance trouve une fic sympa, la refourgue sur son propre blog -sans préciser qu'elle ne détient ni les droits d'auteur, ni même l'accord dudit auteur.- et ensuite assortit le tout d'un "ma new istoir, jespere que vs émerait hihi est lésser pl1 de com sinon jmé pa la suit !". Vous imaginez le ressenti de l'aueur(e) quand il/elle voit son travail réduit à ça. (véridique, ce genre de scénario, hein. On invente rien, et on exagère même pas.)

Du coup, vous êtes sympa, mais si vous voulez mettre des OS/des passages de cette fic sur votre blog, en retraduire dans une autre langue, ou je ne sais quoi, vous demandez à Yami d'abord, ok ?

* * *

Bien ! Maintenant qu'on a fini le blabla ennuyeux, passons au point suivant !

Ce recueil est donc une suite d'OS, qui seront **tous et sans exception aucune** de rating M/M+. Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas et/ou n'êtes pas capables d'assumer le truc.

Certains de ces OS seront des [Pokemon quelconque]/[autre Pokemon quelconque], d'autres des [Pokemon quelconque]/[Humain quelconque]. Il n'y aura **pas** de Humain/Humain !

Cette fic répondra donc aux caractéristiques suivantes : **PWP**, **Lemon**, **Yaoi**, **Yuri**, **Het**...

**Avertissements :**

Ces avertissements valent pour le recueil en général. En début de chaque OS, on précisera ceux qui s'y appliquent. Si l'un de ces termes vous est inconnu, allez voir le lexique sur notre profil. S'ils vous paraissent bizarres, il est peu probable que cette lecture soit pour vous. ;)

**Bestiality**_ (les pokemon sont-ils considérés comme des animaux ou comme des personnes ? Faudrait demander à un prof de droit...)_, **Underage** (_Aurore, Ondine... On ne sait pas quel âge elles ont, certes, mais bon. Précisons quand même.)_,** Dubious conscent**,** Oral sex**,** Mating**,** Dirty talk**,** Cumplay**,** First time, Threesome**... _(on mettra à jour si besoin est)_

Et pour les éventuels sceptiques/réfractaires quant aux mentions **Underage** et **Dubious conscent** : on a déjà pensé au problème, et on y a mis notre réponse sur le profil. Allez voir si l'idée vous rebute vraiment.

P.S. : Dans les titres de chapitres : **(f)** veut dire que le perso est une fille/femelle, **(m)** un garçon/mâle. :)

* * *

Sur ce, on vous laisse lire !

P.S. : N'oubliez pas la review (sauf si c'est pour insulter, merci) en partant ! Anonyme ou non, positive ou non, c'est déprimant de se savoir lu(e)(s) et de ne pas avoir le moindre retour. Les lecteurs-ninjas et les followers-fantômes, c'est lassant.

Merci d'avance !


	2. Anya (f) x Galopa (m)

**Chapitre12 : Anya **(F)** x Galopa **(M)**  
**

**Traductrice** : S.

**Tapé par :** E.

**Correctrice :** R.**  
**

**Site d'origine :** FFnet**  
**

**Langue d'origine :** anglais**  
**

**Auteur d'origine :** YamiMarik1994**  
**

**Couples :** Anya _(humaine)_ x Galopa _(le cheval qui flambe, avec une corne. Un mâle, ici.)_  


**Avertissements** : **Bestiality**, **Dubious conscent**, **Oral sex****, Cumplay**.**  
**

**NdT**** :** Bon, alors c'est parti, hein ! Le premier OS, n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, ça fait toujours (très) plaisir ! Et au fait : On a mis "Chapitre 12", car dans la version anglaise, celui-ci est le chap.12. Mais comme on vous l'a dit dans la préface, on ne traduit pas forcément les OS dans leur ordre de parution. Mais comme ça, s'il vous prend l'envie d'aller lire la fic originale, vous saurez :)

* * *

Anya suivait ce Feunard depuis des semaines. Chaque tentative de capturer la splendide renarde finissait par échouer. Elle était capable de vaincre tous ses pokémons et même le plus fort d'entre eux, son Aquali. Qui avait jamais vu un pokémon eau battu par un type feu ?

Les gens disaient qu'elle était folle de chasser ce pokémon, il n'y avait que des Feunards sauvages, disaient- ils. Ce n'était pas un pokémon légendaire, pas vraiment, il y avait après tout beaucoup de Goupix, qui pouvaient tous devenir des Feunards. Ses parents lui répétaient eux aussi de cesser d'essayer de se tuer et de rentrer à la maison. Anya vivait à Viridia et elle était actuellement dans les environ de Fushia, où elle menait ses recherches depuis au moins une semaine.

Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à ce point pour un simple Feunard ? On pouvait la traiter de folle mais elle savait que celle-ci était spéciale. Alors que la fourrure d'un Feunard normal était d'un blanc tirant sur le jaune, la sienne avait des reflets dorés, avec une légère touche de rose pâle. Anya avait décidé que cette couleur était un signe. Mais une autre particularité de la renarde était son intelligence. Chaque tentative d'attaque surprise ou d'embuscade se soldait par un échec, elle semblait prévoir chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ne se laissait jamais attirer ou distraire par de la nourriture pokémon non plus. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir être capturée, comme si elle voulait rester libre, loin de l'emprise d'un quelconque dresseur pour l'éternité. Cela ne faisait que renforcer la détermination de la jeune fille.

Cet après-midi là était nuageux, et le ciel couvert. Aux abord de Fushia, Anya avançait lentement dans l'herbe, sur la pointe des pieds, une pokéball serrée dans sa main. La Feunard, cette sale petite peste, était plantée là, dans l'herbe, son arrière- train face à la dresseuse. Ses neuf longues queues s'agitaient de haut en bas, à intervalles réguliers. Le pokémon semblait ne se douter de rien, trop occupé à régurgiter de l'herbe - un peu comme un chat.

Anya prit une profonde inspiration et frotta son T- shirt pour essuyer ses mains moites. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Penser que la Feunard pourrait encore lui échapper, après tous ses efforts…

Que penserait- on d'elle si elle était incapable de capturer un simple pokémon ? Si on apprenait que ce même pokémon, seul, avait été plus malin qu'elle ? Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir !

Anya pressa prudemment le bouton de la pokéball et en libéra Aquali. Il savait exactement ce que sa maîtresse attendait de lui. Capturer cette Feunard, à n'importe quel prix. Ils avaient déjà mis en œuvre plusieurs plan pour prendre la renarde par surprise, mais évidement, tous avaient échoué. Le seul qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé consistait à se faufiler jusqu'à elle puis, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les voir ou de réagir, lui lancer une attaque Pistolet à O en pleine figure. Ça pouvait marcher, mais ça ne laissait qu'une toute petite marge de manœuvre, Feunard avait un temps de réaction très court.

Tapi au ras du sol, Aquali s'avança dans l'herbe, comme un prédateur dont Feunard serait la proie. Anya s'agenouilla puis s'abaissa contre le sol pour ne pas être repérée et assura ses bottes, en cas de course. Aquali était complètement silencieux, la seule partie de lui qui bougeait était ses pattes, qui avançaient doucement vers la renarde, même sa queue ne produisait pas le moindre bruissement dans l'herbe.

Aquali amena toute l'eau qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche, au point que ses joues gonflèrent. Frapper la Feunard dans la figure. Frapper la Feunard dans la figure. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'échouer dans la tâche qui lui avait été donnée et de laisser la Feunard s'enfuir, décevant sa dresseuse. La seule pensée était intolérable.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la renarde. Elle continuait à mâchonner de l'herbe, sans penser à scanner les environs à la recherche d'un éventuel prédateur, comme un Rhinoféros ou un Nidoking. Des erreurs de ce genre pouvaient mener à une désagréable défaite. Peut être que la Feunard devenait trop confiante en ses capacités, après toutes ses victoires contre Anya et Aquali. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas encore repéré Aquali, prêt à frapper à tout moment.

Désormais à tout juste deux pas d'elle, Aquali positionna sa bouche de manière à pouvoir atteindre sa tête dès qu'elle la lèverait. L'Évolition attendit pendant plusieurs minutes, mais la Feunard était juste concentrée sur le sol. Apparemment, elle avait une faim vorace. L'eau dans la bouche d'Aquali tiédissait à force d'y stagner et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure que son impatience grandissait.

Le vent soufflait dans la fourrure de la Feunard mais rien d'autre ne semblait bouger. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, son cou se tendit comme elle le relevait du sol. Elle commença alors à étudier les alentours, tournant sa tête à gauche puis à droite, où ses yeux se fixèrent sur Aquali. En un instant, il projeta toute l'eau qu'il avait amassé dans sa bouche dans un puissant Pistolet à O. Le jet frappa Feunard sur le côté de la tête et elle poussa un cri aigu de surprise comme elle s'écroulait au sol.

De surprise et d'excitation, Anya sauta sur ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça ait pu marcher ! Elle aurait voulu se laisser aller à à une petite danse de la victoire mais la situation était juste trop importante pour ça. Elle courut à travers les hautes herbes, se précipitant vers les deux pokémons et vit Feunard se redresser et se reprendre immédiatement.

\- Très bien, Aquali, utilise hâte ! hurla-t-elle à son compagnon.

La Feunard se précipita à travers le champ, aussitôt suivie d'Aquali. Elle était rapide, mais en utilisant hâte, Aquali pouvait rivaliser avec elle et la rattraper. Il zigzaguait à ses côtés pour la déstabiliser et Anya pouvait les voir dans les hautes herbes, même s'ils étaient déjà loin.

\- Aquali, utilise Vive Attaque ! cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Aquali se jeta en avant et il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la Feunard, ils courraient maintenant à au moins 70km/h. Aquali regardait le gracieux corps filant à travers l'herbe, elle avait presque l'air apeurée. Il aurait presque pu se sentir désolé pour elle mais il voulait accomplir la tâche que lui avait donné sa maîtresse, ce qu'elle espérait depuis tout ce temps. Avec une autre Vive Attaque, il tourna en diagonale et se dirigea droit sur son flanc. Baissant la tête, il l'enfonça dans ses côtes, faissant sortir tout l'ait de ses poumons avec un cri de douleur. Elle vola sur quelques pas, son corps décrivant un large arc de cercle avant d'atterrir dans l'herbe et ne bougeant plus.

Aquali s'approcha et la regarda, vérifiant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. Il cogna sa tête contre son flanc et la fixa, attendant qu'elle reprenne sa fuite mais rien ne se passa. Il s'avança encore et la flaira. Elle ne semblait pas morte. Il plaça une patte sur le cou chaud et put ainsi sentir les battements de son cœur, elle était donc toujours vivante -heureusement. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'assit dans l'herbe, attendant Anya pour la capture.

Quand sa dresseuse arriva finalement à leur niveau, son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre et sautilla de joie. Elle lança sa pokéball, et le pokémon eau y retourna. Elle la raccrocha ensuite à sa ceinture et fit sauter l'hyperball dans sa main quelques instants, hésitant à la jeter. A ce moment, elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle quant elle la lança. Si elle l'avait lancée trop fort, si la trajectoire était tout simplement décalée… Quelle que soit la raison, elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi, cela la dérouterait toujours.

La ball filait vers la Feunard inconsciente et soudainement, changea abruptement de direction, pour tomber entre ses queues. Anya ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle venait de manquer sa cible. Bon. Les accidents pouvaient arriver et elle ne voulait pas gâcher une HyperBall en parfait état. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en dessous des queues du pokémon. L'une d'entre elle était drapée lâchement autour de la ball.

\- Te voilà, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se baissa et sa main attrapa quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas une ball. C'était doux et soyeux.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle put percevoir avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Tous ses sens étaient éteints. Perception de son corps, sens de l'orientation, comme éteints. Tout autour d'elle était noir, elle ne voyait rien, elle n'entendait rien et ne pouvait rien sentir quoique ce soit, odeur ou goût, et ne bougeait pas. Ou était- elle ? Elle avait le sentiment que la réponse était "nulle part" même si ça n'était pas vraiment une réponse.

Devant elle, elle pouvait juste voir une très faible tâche dorée, au milieu des ténèbres. Ses sens commençaient à revenir, remarqua-t-elle, mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette couleur ? A moins que ce ne soit une lumière ? Ladite couleur prit lentement forme et devient un Feunard planté devant elle. Mais pas juste _un _Feunard, _la _Feunard. Pour quelque étrange raison, ses yeux étaient fermés.

\- A partir de ce jour, ton âme va devoir subir une malédiction.

Anya pouvait entendre une voix, qui semblait féminine. Il n'y avait cependant personne d'autre aux alentours et cela intriguait la dressesse autant que cela l'inquiétait. Il n'y avait que d'un seul endroit que la voix pouvait venir.

La voix était celle de la Feunard.

\- Une… Malédiction ? demanda-t-elle. De quoi parlez- vous ?

\- Une Malédiction de Feunard, l'une de celles qui incombent à qui se saisit de la queue d'un Feunard. La Malédiction de l'Avarice et celle de la Tromperie en sont deux exemples. Dans ton cas, tu m'as chassé, tu m'as désiré, tu as voulu que je sois tienne. Par conséquent, ta Malédiction sera celle de la Luxure.

\- La Malédiction de… De la Luxure ?

Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il a été écrit que la Malédiction de la Luxure force la victime à devenir l'esclave du Feunard dont elle aurait touché la queue.

La Feunard ouvrit les yeux mais quand elle vit l'humaine qui se tenait devant elle, elle commença à perdre ses mots.

\- Tu dois être… T-tu dois… Tu…

La Feunard la fixa sans plus rien dire. Elle se contentait juste de fixer Anya, qui était très mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es une fille, glapit soudainement la renarde faisant sursauter Anya. Par l'enfer ! Tu es une fille !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Anya surprise de sa soudaine perte de calme.

\- Non, non, non, non, répétait la Feunard. Ça ne peut pas marcher. Je ne fais pas dans le Yuri…

\- Vous ne faites pas… le Yuri ? dit Anya avec une grimace d'incompréhension. De quoi diable êtes vous en train de parler ?

\- La Malédiction… Tu dois quand même subir la Malédiction, marmonna la Feunard en réfléchissant.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que cette fille soit son esclave, mais la Malédiction devait s'abattre sur les fous qui osaient se saisir de leurs queues… Peut être.. Elle releva la tête.

\- Tu seras l'esclave d'un Galopa pendant 100 ans !

Ensuite, tout devint noir à nouveau.

Quand Anya revient à elle, elle était étendue sur un carré d'herbe qui était étrangement parsemé de petits cailloux gris; comme du gravier. Elle frotta sa tête qui, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, lui faisait un peu mal.

\- Il était temps que tu te réveilles, dit une voix au dessus d'elle.

Quand sa vue fut à nouveau nette, elle vit un Galopa debout la surplombant, les flammes tranchant par leur éclat avec le ciel gris.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis- je ? demanda-t-elle en brossant ses cheveux bruns de la main.

\- C'est ici que je vis. Feunard t'as… amenée ici, répondit-il en frappant le sol du sabot.

Anya sentait quelque chose de dur et froid presser contre son dos, et en regardant de plus près, elle vit que c'était le cadre d'un vélo. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle, l'habitat du Galopa était un terrain de jeu abandonné, envahi par la végétation.

\- Feunard m'a amenée ici ?

Anya se redressa pour brosser la saleté sur ses vêtements… Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que sa peau. Elle hoqueta. Sa chemise avec l'insigne de la Ligue Pokémon ne couvrait plus son torse. Elle avait disparue. Tout comme son jean moulant, ses bottes et même ses sous- vêtements. Elle était complètement nue.

\- AAAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-elle en couvrant ses seins d'une main et le bas de l'autre. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mes vêtements ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Le Galopa soupira.

\- C'est assez compliqué, mais, en fait… Et bien, Feunard t'as- tu es maudite, mais elle ne veut pas avoir de rapports sexuels avec une fille, alors elle t'as envoyée ici. Mais tu es toujours sous le coup de la Malédiction, donc en gros… Tu vas... devoir avoir des rapports avec moi.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Anya ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- La Malédiction ne peut pas être… ignorée. Si tu essayes, la colère d'Arceus s'abattra sur nous et nous détruira. Pas quelque chose de marrant, crois moi. Donc, en supposant que tu veuilles vivre, ce sera-

\- L-La colère d'Arceus ?! le coupa Anya. Ooh, pas bon… Bon- je- euh- je... d'accord.

La dresseuse retira ses mains des endroits les plus intimes de son corps. L'étalon s'approcha lentement d'elle et flaira sa peau pour se familiariser avec son odeur. Le bout de sa langue la toucha comme il baissait la tête vers le bas de son corps. Il sortit ensuite complètement sa langue pour la faire courir sur la surface de sa chatte. Elle frissonna en sentant sa texture, elle était froide, rêche et légèrement bosselée. Elle tendit les bras derrière elle pour attraper le cadre de vélo comme le bout froid de l'appendice glissait autour et en elle. La corne sur son front poussait contre son ventre et l'égratignait mais elle n'y pensait pas vraiment. Comment une journée banale et une simple capture de pokémon avaient pu déboucher sur un autre pokémon lui faisant un cunnilingus ?

L'extrémité de la langue du dit pokémon la traversa, goûtant sa chaleur. Le liquide qui en coulait formait un afflux régulier sur sa langue froide. Le but de la manoeuvre était en effet de la lubrifier du mieux possible. Il la mordilla ensuite affectueusement, ses dents raclant la touffe de poils bouclés entre ses jambes. En dépit de la froideur émanant de sa langue, Anya sentait une chaleur brûlante la traverser et cette sensation était vraiment étrange. Elle avait déjà ce genre de choses avec son Aquali mais là, c'était différent. Les renflements sur la langue du Galopa frottait contre sa peau sensible, la faisant renverser sa tête en arrière et gémir. Galopa se retira lentement, ce qui produit un léger "pop" et laissa sortir un fin filet de cyprine. Il releva la tête et se tourna sur le côté.

\- Maintenant, à ton tour, dit-il, désignant son entrejambe.

Anya jeta un coup d'œil à l'érection qui pendait entre ses jambes et hoqueta. Elle mesurait au moins 35cm et était sûrement aussi épaisse que son bras. C'était le plus gros pénis qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle déglutit de nervosité avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle effleura le membre flasque du bout des doigts et en caressa la longueur alors qu'il durcissait lentement sous son toucher. Restant prudente, elle en entoura doucement le milieu de ses mains et le palpa. L'organe était étrangement doux. Le cheval devenait encore un peu plus rigide dans sa prise, alors elle prit une inspiration et en lécha le bout pour avoir un aperçu du goût. Un faible geignement de la part de l'étalon l'encouragea à continuer. Prenant le gland dans sa bouche, elle le suça sans cesser de caresser la peau épaisse. La goût était assez musqué mais ce n'en était pas moins intéressant alors elle fit courir sa langue sur le gland, avant de lécher l'endroit où y il était joint au reste de la verge du cheval, et aussitôt il se tourna vers elle dans l'attente de plus.

Gardant une main sur lui et le caressant de haut en bas avec la paume, elle déplaça son autre main pour l'amener à sa chatte, où elle entra ses doigts pour se masturber. Elle prit ensuite la bite massive de Galopa plus loin dans sa gorge et la suça plus fort, la succion augmenta la production de salive et quand elle ouvrit la bouche comme elle le suçait et le prenait plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'enfoncer d'avantage dans sa gorge.

Les doigts de la jeune fille glissaient entre ses lèvres et frottaient contre son clitoris, chauffant son corps autant que le sien. Elle pouvait sentir cette chaleur s'étendre même dans ses jambes. Sa main se glissa à la basse de la bite de l'étalon et elle retraça les veines saillantes du bout des ongles, lui tirant des petits bruits.

\- Fantastique, lâcha-t-il. Continue de faire… Ce que tu fais…

Anya le frotta contre le dos de son doigt, le faisant durcir un peu plus. Il était maintenant pleinement érigé. La dresseuse plongea deux doigts profondément en elle, les pressant furieusement sur son clitoris et gémissant contre sa bite. Quand elle se retrouva à se masturber si vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir d'avantage, elle écarta ses lèvres d'une main, y enfonça l'autre et jouit presque aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide aqueux s'écouler de la bite de Galopa, elle retira sa bouche pour pouvoir la lécher comme une sucette, donnant ensuite des petits coups de langue sur le gland pour goûter encore la semence de l'étalon. Galopa était maintenant aussi dur que la pierre.

Anya plongea encore ses doigts en elle, frottant ses parois et elle continua, son corps brûlant et trempé de sueur, jusqu'à jouir une seconde fois. Reprenant la verge dans sa bouche, elle recommença ses fortes succions, faisant courir ses mains sur la hampe brûlante. L'étalon s'ébroua et piaffa à nouveau, son liquide pré- éjaculatoire gouttant de plus en plus, à deux doigts de la délivrance. Le prenant plus loin dans sa bouche, Anya sentit le gland brûler au moment où le Galopa grognait et aussitôt tirait un flot de semence, avec tant de force qu'il descendait directement vers sa gorge. Incapable d'avaler tout le liquide qui commençait à l'étouffer, elle se retira et un torrent de sperme jaillit sur son visage, recouvrant ensuite sa poitrine et son ventre comme du glaçage sur un gâteau. Désormais couverte de sperme, elle masturba le pénis de l'étalon pour le faire grossir çà nouveau avant de se relever.

\- C'était vraiment bon… Je… pense que tu es prêtes, haleta-t-il.

Anya se mit devant lui, face au cadre du vélo. Elle agrippa fermement la barre des deux mains, puis courba son dos, élevant sa croupe et écartant les jambes. Regardant derrière elle, elle vit Galopa la flairer, sentant les fluides qui la recouvraient. Quelques secondes après, il fourra son nez au creux de ses genoux et pinça légèrement sa peau.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avant ?

\- Quelques fois avec mon Aquali, mais jamais avec quoique ce soit de cette taille, dit-elle en passant la langue sur es lèvres sèches.

\- Prépare-toi, ça va sûrement faire mal, si tu n'y es pas habituée.

Il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop. Une esclave blessée serait moins enthousiaste à l'idée de recommencer.

\- Juste… s'il te plaît, ne… t'emporte pas trop… Je ne suis pas une jument, fit-elle nerveusement.

Galopa planta ses sabots sur ses cotes, la maintenant ainsi en place de ses quatre pattes. Elle pouvait sentir le poids de sa poitrine sur son dos et son museau baissé dans son cou. Elle sentait aussi sa bite pressée contre son cul quant il poussait légèrement, cherchant à se positionner de manière à pouvoir la pénétrer. Ses sabots glissaient et grattaient sur l'herbe, frottant contre ses côtes.

Elle pouvait l'entendre s'ébrouer, frustré de ne pas réussir à entrer en elle, reculant un peu avant de revenir presser son gland contre elle. Anya retenait sa respiration, tout aussi excitée et frustrée.

\- J'ai quelques difficultés, grogna-t-il. J'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide…

Anya regarda derrière elle avant d'abaisser un peu son cul. Elle attrapa la base de sa hampe pour la guider en elle. En le sentant contre son entrée, elle laissa le gland pousser contre ses lèvres, laissant ainsi le Galopa reprendre le contrôle et faire pénétrer le reste de son pénis en elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il l'emplit et elle cria, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Elle resserra sa prise sur le vélo et le sentit pousser fortement en elle, déplaçant ses antérieurs sur ses épaules pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Son sexe gorgé de sang se durcit encore et il poussa jusqu'à pouvoir avancer d'avantage en elle. Anya ferma les yeux, sa bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Elle pouvait sentir dans son bas-ventre le renflement provoqué par la taille massive de sa bite. L'étalon laissa échapper un bruyant hennissement comme il commençait à accélérer ses poussées, son poids pressé contre son dos. Ses parois se resserrèrent étroitement autour de son membre, l'aspirant à chaque pénétration.

\- Oh Arceus ! Oh f-fuck, siffla-t-elle.

Le plaisir et la douleur étaient au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu ressentir et elle pouvait juste crier.

Ôtant ses mains des barres du vélo, son corps s'écrasa et se plia dessus et sa taille se pressa contre le cadre. Elle saisit les sabots antérieurs de l'étalon pour l'empêcher de reculer. Au dessus d'elle, il avait le contrôle totale de son esclave, la pilonnant avec de puissantes poussées, envoyant plus de douleur mais aussi plus de plaisir dans tout son corps.

La semence miroitait sur sa figure, dégoulinant en même temps que la bave de sa bouche, ouverte à cause du plaisir intense. Sa chair brûlait comme le feu blanc et chaud dont l'étalon la noyait. Ses coups de butoir étaient forts et brutaux, chacun survenant à peine une seconde après le précédent.

\- Si fort… pourrais pas… Si fort, marmonnait-elle en serrant étroitement ses antérieurs.

Le Galopa grogna et s'ébroua, fourrant son nez contre sa figure. Ses seins se balançaient au rythme des poussées, ruisselants de sperme de son premier orgasme. Le plaisir devenait si fort qu'il lui semblait sentir leurs sexes pulser l'un contre l'autre, suintant du mélanges de leurs fluides. Anya lâcha un gargouillement d'agonie en réaction au plaisir presque insupportable qui la déchirait comme du papier, sa salive gouttant de ses lèvres en bulles luisantes.

\- Plus vite Galopa ! Plus loin ! Plus ! Plus ! cria-t-elle la voix cassée -comme une esclave sexuelle soumise.

la douleur était immense mais le plaisir l'était tout autant et valait largement la souffrance. Galopa allait bien plus vite que ce qu'un cheval aurait normalement du pouvoir faire, mais peut être utilisait- il une capacité pour ça.

Anya sentit l'étalon aller soudainement encore plus vite et plus fort. Elle hurla comme sa bite la baisait aussi vite qu'elle se sentait venir, ses muscles de resserrant autour de lui et son corps chauffa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait sentir Galopa approcher de l'orgasme comme si sa vie en dépendait, sans jamais lui laisser un instant de répit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient trempés de sueur et les mèches pendaient devant son visage, réduisant son champ de vision. Galopa sentait cette odeur, chaude, agréable, l'odeur de sueur qui imprégnait le corps de l'humaine et elle l'excitait encore d'avantage.

Leurs corps s'emboîtaient comme une machine bien huilée et tout ce qu'Anya pouvait penser était _"Est ce que les Pokémon peuvent utiliser Hâte pendant qu'ils s'accouplent ?"_

La _Hâte_ du Galopa lui permettait de la bourrer brutalement et ça ne faisait que pousser Anya vers un orgasme plus grand, son ventre ne cessait d'enfler à chaque poussée, son utérus éraflé par la bite qui la pilonnait, tandis que l'étalon hennissait bruyamment et que les flammes de son dos rugissaient. Le vieux métal auquel elle s'était à nouveau agrippé pliait de plus en plus, menaçant de rompre à cause de la pression qu'elle lui infligeait, transportée par la force avec laquelle il la baissait. Le Galopa s'enfonçait en elle à une vitesse qui devait bien approcher des 55km:h, sa longueur pulsant de façon effrénée. Chaque fois qu'ils se joignaient, chacun des muscles de son corps criaient de douleur; Anya commençait à avoir l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Une barre de métal s'enfonça dans sa peau traçant une profonde ligne rouge sur sa taille.

Comme si cette dernière stimulation l'avait achevé, Anya se resserra alors qu'elle jouissait pour la seconde fois, comme un afflux de plaisir qui se propageait à partir du flux principal. Ce second orgasme l'épuisa, la laissant faible et les jambes comme de la gelée. Il se passa encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'un liquide pré- éjaculatoire aqueux ne suinte el elle.

\- Galopa ! Je ne peux plus continuer ! hurla-t-elle mais le plaisir animal était trop fort et il refusait de s'arrêter avant d'avoir joui.

L'ardeur enflammée de l'étalon la traversa comme une traînée de poudre alors que le liquide pré-éjaculatoire continuait à couler en elle en un ruissellement abondant.

Le liquide aqueux devient plus épais et il enfonça son gland gonflé- presque aussi gros que son poing- en elle, avant d'y tirer tout ce qu'il avait. Son sperme jaillit contre ses parois, faisant hurler la jeune fille et provoquant en elle une extase inimaginable comme elle jouissait pour la troisième fois, la cyprine crémeuse se mêlant à la semence. Galopa pompait sa semence en elle comme le fluide continuait à affluer, l'emplissant à tel point qu'un filet blanchâtre s'échappa d'elle pour goutter dans l'herbe. Anya serra les dents sous la chaleur du sperme qui la remplissait.

Une fois qu'elle se fut vidée, sa bite redevient flasque et se retira, ce qui amena son sperme et ses fluides à se répandre sur le sol. Anya relâcha ses sabots et il resta appuyé sur elle deux bonnes minutes avant de se redresser et de se dégager. Elle fit la moue en voyant que son corps était recouvert de sperme. Elle était si faible qu'elle put à peine desserrer ses doigts de la barre du cadre métallique puis tâchant de ne pas se blesser, elle s'y appuya pour se décaler avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, pantelante et à bout de souffle.

\- Comment était-ce ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Galopa en poussant son cou avec son nez.

Anya regarda l'étalon et eut un faible sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas… si je peux… encaisser ça… pendant 100 ans…

* * *

_Mais si mais si, tu verras... Mais nous ne serons pas là pour en profiter, puisqu'on sera occupé à mater comme les pervers que nous sommes les ébats de... *roulement de tambour théâtral*_

Aurore (_vachement appréciée par les lecteurs anglophones, apparemment, on la reverra trèèèèèès souvent...)_ et le Simiabraz de Sacha (_le pauvre, s'il savait...)_ !

_A la prochaine ! (et n'oubliez pas : si vous aimez traduire/corriger ce genre de trucs, on recrute ! (hé, ça rime !) :)  
_


	3. Aurore (f) x Simiabraz (m)

**Chapitre 14 : Aurore** (f)** x Simiabraz** (m)  


**Traductrice** : S.

**Tapé par** : E.

**Correctrice** : S. - R.

**Site d'origine** : FFnet

**Langue d'origine :** anglais

**Auteur d'origine** : Toujours Yami.

**Couples :** Aurore (cheveux bleus, avatar féminin des versions diamant/perle) et le Simiabraz (la dernière évolution du starter feu de Diamant/Perle, le singe.) de Sacha.

**Avertissements :**

**NdA**** :**

* * *

NdT :

_**Vous vous foutez de nous ?! Sérieusement ?! En à peine 24h, on avait déjà plus d'une centaine de vue, et PAS UNE SEULE REVIEW ! Y en a pas un(e) qui avait le temps de taper trois mots de remerciement après avoir lu ?! Je sais que le fandom francophone Pokémon est beaucoup moins important que celui d'Harry Potter, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus !**_

_**Vous savez le temps que j'ai passé à traduire ces OS ? Celui qu'on a passé à les taper, à les relire et à les corriger ? Ou même tout simplement celui que Yami à passé à les écrire ?**_

_**On s'est lancées dans le projet C.A.T.S.E.P parce qu'on aime autant les lemons que la traduction, et qu'on avait envie de partager les fics et OS sympas avec les non-anglophones ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables d'assumer, commentez en guest -même par MP, si c'est à ce point, on s'en fiche, mais merde, laissez au moins un petit mot !**_

_**On n'écrit ni ne traduit pour le seul but d'avoir des reviews, évidemment, mais parce qu'on aime ça. Mais par contre, c'est bien pour ces retours et les avis qu'on publie. Alors si vous jouez les lecteurs-fantômes, je considère que vous n'appréciez pas mon travail (ou qu'il est trop navrant pour qu'on puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à dire dessus.). Du coup, je ne vous l'imposerai pas, et je ne le traduirai que pour moi. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à espérer que les autres seront plus sympas que moi et mon caractère de merde. Je peux être cool et tranquille, mais je m'énerve tout aussi bien, et je peux être tout aussi chiante.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse l'OS. En priant pour ne pas devoir gueuler à chaque nouvelle fic. J'ai presque l'impression de devoir mendier pour avoir le moindre petit avis, c'est aussi lassant qu'humiliant, et le pire, c'est qu'étant pour beaucoup des auteur(e)s aussi, vous savez parfaitement ce que ça fait. Ne faites pas à autrui ce que vous ne voudriez pas qu'on vous fasse, c'est ça ?**_

_**Je sais que cette gueulante était emmerdante, moralisatrice, et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais si vous avez une autre solution, je suis preneuse, n'hésitez pas !**_

_\- S. (je suis l'unique responsable de cette diatribe, si vous vous jugez insulté(e), c'est à moi qu'il faut vous en prendre. Même si ce serait inverser les rôles avec une franche hypocrisie, je trouve.)_

* * *

Note de R.:

**_Alors là, honnêtement, jusqu'à ce que je le voies moi-même, j'espérais que vous ne vous moqueriez pas de nous à ce point. Mais là, ça devient grave. _**

**_Nan mais, on est juste là pour faire les choses à votre place comme des bonniches ou bien quoi? C'est vrai, quoi! Même un "j'aime bien, merci d'avoir traduit", ça prend quoi? Dix secondes? Même pas! Et encore, par rapport à S., là, je suis extrêmement calme (c'est dans ma nature, z'avez d'la chance), même si intérieurement, j'ai du exploser des têtes deux ou trois fois, sans y penser. Sérieusement! _**

**_M_****_ême moi qui suis une grosse flemmarde des reviews, quand j'aime bien, je prends le temps d'en laisser une! Ou alors je reviens plus tard pour le faire/laisse un MP à l'auteur/prouve que j'aime bien par un moyen quelconque. Mais là... Rien. Nothing. Nada. _**

**_C'est décevant. Alors voilà, on va faire un truc. Si vous n'êtes pas experts dans la langue de Molière ou que vous n'avez que très peu de temps, même un "Sympa" nous suffit (ou du moins, me suffit, même si je pense que mes amies sont du même avis). _**

**_A_****_lors essayez de mettre juste un tout petit commentaire, ça vous tuera pas, croyez-moi, j'ai déjà essayé..._**

_-R._

* * *

_Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…_

L'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée de la salle à manger d'Aurore sonna bruyamment, seul son dans la maison complètement noire. Vautré sur un confortable fauteuil à côté du canapé où Pierre ronflait, Sacha dormait profondément. Un petit filet de bave tombait de sa bouche sur un bras du fauteuil ; Johanna détestait quand il faisait ça. Pikachu dormait sur le dossier, roulé en boule et sa queue recouvrant son visage. A l'étage, Johanna et son mari étaient endormis dans leur lit et tout était silencieux. Aurore, cependant, était dans un état bien différent.

Une main contre le mur du couloir menant au salon, elle avait glissé l'autre dans sa culotte après avoir relevé sa jupe rose. Elle frottait doucement son clitoris avec ses doigts, la cyprine commençant lentement à couler contre eux. Elle gémissait doucement. La seule chose éclairant le vestibule était la lampe branchée à côté de la plinthe et c'était la seule lumière dont Aurore avait besoin. Ses doigts glissaient en elle sans s'arrêter, faisant gonfler et s'humidifier sa chatte. Retirant ses doigts, elle frotta le liquide sur ses lèvres, goûtant à sa propre jouissance.

Aurore chancela contre le mur du couloir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une flamme brûlait dans sa poitrine. Elle glissa sa main sous son T-shirt, la passa sous son soutien-gorge avant de toucher doucement la peau douce du bout des doigts.

La salle de séjour était totalement sombre et silencieuse, c'était l'endroit parfait pour ce moment. L'adolescente baissa sa jupe, la laissant tomber sur le sol avec sa culotte. Elle alluma une petite lampe à côté du sofa pour pouvoir voir où elle allait et ce qu'elle faisait puis retira son T-shirt et le jeta sur le sol, ne gardant que son soutien-gorge et son chapeau. S'asseyant sur le sofa, elle écarta les jambes et continua à se doigter. Penchant la tête en arrière, elle fit courir son autre main sur son cou, avant d'enlever aussi son bonnet et de le jeter sur la table. Elle dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge pour être totalement nue et l'air froid de la maison frappa sa peau humide de sueur, l'excitant d'avantage.

Elle frotta le bout de ses doigts sur son clitoris, utilisant son autre main pour malaxer sa poitrine, faisant durcir ses mamelons. La brûlure dans son torse s'amplifia et elle enfonça plus fort ses doigts, produisant de plus en plus de cyprine. Ses doigts fouillaient ses lèvres, son fluide s'écoulait sur le tapis et elle écarta encore plus les jambes pour se donner un meilleur accès, le contraste entre l'air froid et la chaleur de sa peau la chauffait plus encore. Elle s'affala sur le sofa pour être installée plus confortablement et pouvoir relâcher ses muscles, gémissants du plaisir qu'elle s'octroyait. Elle veillait à garder ses geignements le plus bas possibles, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait étant que ses amis, ses parents ou même leurs pokemon ne la voient dans cette position…

Au même moment, dans le salon, le sac à dos de Sacha s'agita, jusqu'à ce qu'un trait lumineux en sorte, libérant Simiabraz, qui gronda et serra les poings. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, encore énervé suite au rude combat que Sacha lui avait fait livrer ce matin.

Simiabraz aimait bouger et se dégourdir les jambes, que ce soit dans une forêt, une maison, ou quel que soit l'endroit où ils s'arrêtaient. Étant à la fois un primate, un pokemon feu et ayant une personnalité aussi téméraire qu'enflammée, la marche, le mouvement -en bref l'absence de repos paresseux- étaient les seules choses capables de le calmer. Il s'engagea à grands pas dans le couloir qui reliait le salon au reste de la maison.

Les flammes de sa tête éclairaient les ténèbres du vestibule et son énergie augmentait lentement, aussi vive et impétueuse que les flammes qui illuminaient la pièce. Au bout du couloir, il pouvait voir une faible lueur venir du salon. Quelqu'un était debout.

Une odeur étrange, quoique douce, parvint à ses narines, le faisant se stopper net et il la flaira, cherchant à mieux la percevoir.

_"Pourquoi cette odeur semble-t-elle si… familière ?"_ Il était curieux. Il fit encore quelques pas, intrigué par la personne qui était toujours debout à cette heure de la nuit, quand il marcha sur quelque chose d'humide. Passant son doigt sur la tache qui imbibait les fibres du tapis, il sut ce que c'était au moment où l'odeur se déposait sur le bout de son doigt.

L'éjaculation d'une femelle humaine.

A la seconde où le liquide arriva à ses narines, une étincelle crépita dans son esprit. Sa température corporelle commença à grimper, plus particulièrement dans le bas de son corps. Sans se relever, il se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la personne qui se donnait du plaisir dans la salle, sa curiosité presque autant attisée que ses instincts primaires. Plus il s'approchait de la source de la lumière, mieux il entendait les gémissements bas. C'était définitivement une femelle.

Passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, Simiabraz vit Aurore affalée sur le sofa contre le mur, complètement nue, sa main allant et venant entre ses jambes. Gémissante, elle caressait ses seins couverts de sueur de l'autre. A l' instant où le singe l'aperçut, l'étincelle devint un brasier. Sentir l'essence de la femelle, qu'il savait maintenant être Aurore, et la voir se masturber dans cette position relia immédiatement son cerveau à son entrejambe, enflammant ses sens. Tendant la main, il sentit son membre s'ériger.

L'adolescente continuait à se masturber, complètement inconsciente du fait qu'un des pokemon de Sacha l'observait. Ses doigts accéléraient leur pénétration et elle se sentait tout proche de la délivrance. Seulement, au moment crucial, alors qu'elle effectuait des mouvements en ciseaux et allait atteindre l'orgasme, la lampe s'éteignit brusquement.

Aurore faillit crier. Les ténèbres soudaines l'avaient sortie de sa transe pour la ramener dans le salon. Elle se redressa, se demandant ce qui avait causé l'extinction de la lumière. Ce n'était pas une coupure de courant, l'ampoule devait avoir sauté. Le moment en tout cas était ruiné, alors elle tendit la main pour récupéré ses vêtements. Sauf que sa main en toucha une autre.

Elle se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle dans la pièce mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, était que cette main n'était pas celle d'un humain. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut tirée sur le sol et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle eut l'impression que la lumière était revenue, avant d'être retournée et tirée par les jambes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quant elle vit qui l'avait « attaqué » et lui tenait les cuisses.

_ Simiabraz, fit-elle d'une voix aigüe en voyant le pokemon de Sacha puis elle commença à ses débattre. Qu'est-ce que tu pense faire ? Lâche-moi !

Simiabraz saisit étroitement la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tête bêche, la jeune fille cessait momentanément de lutter. Un léger filet de bave glissa du coin de sa bouche quand il baissa le regard sur son trou, encore gonflé et mouillé de son propre plaisir. Sans pouvoir attendre plus, il sortit sa langue pour laper avidement son entrée.

Aurore glapit de surprise et de plaisir, s'attendant à tout sauf à _ça_. C'était mauvais mais c'était… _bon_. Sa langue brûlante glissait sur elle, la faisant mouiller d'avantage. Le singe resserra sa prise sur ses jambes et enfonça sa langue en elle, frottant impitoyablement son clitoris.

Aurore ferma les yeux et gémit faiblement, complètement à la merci du pokemon. L'expérience était nouvelle et les sensations étaient d'autant plus incroyables. Pokémon ou non, elle commençait à en vouloir plus. Les pulsions du Simiabraz le plongeaient dans une frénésie animale, il fouillait profondément en elle, observant son visage tordue par la plaisir intense, de doux- et mignons- gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

_"Tu n'a encore rien ressenti Aurore. Tu n'as aucune idée du plaisir que je peux te procurer."_ pensa-t-il tout en la baisant de sa langue. Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient humides de sueur et mouillaient le tapis sous elle.

Ses idées étaient de plus en plus confuse, comme si la langue du pokémon les sortaient une à une. Son corps commençait à trembler, ses cuisses toujours coincés sous la poigne du Simiabraz. L'odeur et le goût de l'humaine suffirent à exister d'avantage ce dernier, ses flammes grandissant encore. Il raidit la langue et commença à bouger la tête pour la pilonner comme si c'était une large bite en érection.

_"Tu es délicieuse…_" pensa-t-il en l'observant se tordre et geindre de pur plaisir. "_Attends juste un peu que je t'ai prise et fait mienne…"_

Le corps d'Aurore était trempé de sueur, et elle gémit bruyamment comme la langue du primate allait et venait rudement sur les nerfs de son vagin. Bientôt, elle fut incapable de penser tout court.

_ Ah, Simiabraz, gémit-elle. Donne-moi plus… J'ai besoin de plus !

Le pokemon de Sacha eut un large sourire, la chaleur de son corps s'étendait de l'extrémité de ses oreilles à celle de sa queue. Sa frénésie grandissait encore et il devait la décharger dans le corps de l'adolescente, vite et fort. Il retira sa langue, laissant un filet de salive tomber dans le trou mouillé et prit sa chatte entière dans sa bouche, mordillant la peau pendant qu'il la léchait. Aurore cria, son dos arqué quand elle jouit dans la bouche du Simiabraz, qui suça toute la cyprine, la seule succion suffisant à la faire jouir une seconde fois. La jeune fille releva les yeux sur le pokemon, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Sacha en tant que Ouisticram. Elle était complètement bouche bée.

\- Si… Simiabraz, marmonna-t-elle, c'était…

Simiabraz lécha la cyprine sur ses lèvres. _"Nous arrivons à peine à la meilleure partie, Aurore…"_

Reprenant ses jambes, il la tira sur le canapé et la força à poser son dos sur l'oreiller contre l'accoudoir. Toujours sans lâcher ses jambes, il les poussa de manière à ce qu'elles soient pliées presque au dessus de sa tête. Si Aurore n'avait pas été si souple, ça lui aurait probablement fait mal. Elle resta dans cette position pendant qu'il se positionnait à son tour, son membre pulsant pointé sur elle. Elle glapit en le sentant commencer à avancer.

\- Simiabraz, stop ! cria-t-elle en essayant de le pousser. Je suis encore vierge !

Le Simiabraz grogna, ses instincts primaires dirigeant ses mouvements et le maîtrisant sa peine, il s'enfonça brutalement dans sa femelle. Aurore manqua de lâcher un cri de douleur, mais il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche pour la maintenir au silence. Il commença ensuite à la pilonner en de rapides et brutales poussées, ses yeux rivés à ceux, bordés de larmes, d'Aurore.

_"Tu ne vas pas pleurer longtemps… Tu vas bientôt hurler pour plus, Aurore"_ pensa-t-il en poussant en elle.

Retirant ses doigts de sa bouche, il les replaça sur ses jambes pour les maintenir pliées. Malgré la rudesse du singe, elle pouvait sentir la douleur se retirer lentement, remplacée par le plaisir et elle rougit violemment. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux quand elle gémissait fortement sous les violentes poussées du Simiabraz. Ce dernier haletait et la seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant était de satisfaire ses instincts.

\- Oh ! Aaahh ! Dieu, Simiabraz, plus fort ! cria Aurore, extatique en jetant ses hanches en avant, à la rencontre des brutaux coups de butoir qui venaient frapper son clitoris.

Avec un cri aigu, elle plaqua son dos contre l'accoudoir. Le Simiabraz la baisait puissamment, l'attirant très loin de la salle de séjour. Toutes les pensées réfléchies avaient été éjectées hors de sa tête, gouttant de ses cheveux bleus au même titre que la sueur. La chaleur corporelle du Pokemon Feu -encore plus intense au niveau de sa bite - lui faisait découvrir de toutes nouvelles sensations et le plaisir brûlant la mena immédiatement à la délivrance. Son orgasme éclaboussa leur peau -ou leur fourrure- autant que le canapé lorsqu'il vint brutalement en elle.

La salive gouttait de sa gueule, atterrissant sur sa peau d'Aurore et la chauffant encore plus. La lubrification supplémentaire rendait leurs corps glissants et luisants, même ces fluides étaient brûlants. Simiabraz sourit et déplaça ses mains sur sa taille.

_"Laisse-moi voir ce que tu vaux par derrière"_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il la retourna brusquement sur ses genoux avant de la pousser de façon à ce qu'elle se penche et s'appuie sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Il s'étendit ensuite sur son dos et pressa sa tête contre son crâne. Avec sa main gauche, le singe attrapa ses seins pendant qu'il glissait l'autre sous son bras et la pénétra presque aussitôt. Aurore cria de plaisir et il commença à la pilonner en même temps qu'il la caressait.

Le pokemon suçait sa nuque, l'écrasant sur le bord du canapé sans sa soucier des bleus qu'elle aurait probablement sur les genoux le lendemain et la jeune fille se cambra pour aller vers lui, sans cesser un instant de balbutier son nom en pleurant à moitié.

Simiabraz massait et malaxait ses seins, stimulant ses tétons pour augmenter son plaisir et la faire mouiller d'avantage. Aurore planta ses ongles dans le cuir. Elle haletait et entre chaque respiration, des gémissements lui échappaient. Les poussées étaient brutales et violentes, elle commençait à avoir mal mais même si le plaisir qu'elles lui procuraient n'avait pas largement surpassé cette douleur….

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à l'emprise que le pokemon avait sur son corps d'humaine.

Simiabraz retira sa main de ses seins pour la refermer sur son autre bras, l'enserrant ainsi dans une prise musclée. Ses coups de butoir deviennent soudainement plus rapide, plus bruyants et plus brutaux, ses instincts primaires ayant reprit le dessus. Il l'écrasa encore d'avantage contre le canapé avant d'attraper une poignée de ses longs cheveux bleus et de les tirer, elle eut un sanglot étranglé, autant de douleur que d'extase. Ce simple geste avait fait gicler de la cyprine et le liquide coula le long de ses cuisses pour aller tacher le sofa. Le pokemon se pencha pour le lécher avant de continuer sur sa peau douce et le mouvement conduit Aurore à s'empaler plus profondément sur sa bite.

_ Aaaaaaaah ! cria-t-elle en jouissant une nouvelle fois. Simiabaz ! Simiabraz ! Plus ! PLUS !

Sans aucune douceur et sans le moindre avertissement, il s'enfonça brutalement dans son cul et fit claquer sa queue contre ses cuisses. Le corps d'Aurore était submergé par un flot de sensations et d'émotions tel qu'elle était incapable de les appréhendes. Elles s'agglutinaient justes les unes aux autres sans distinctions pour former un orgasme démentiel.

Le pokemon entoura son estomac de ses bras et l'encula aussi violemment qu'il en avait encore la force. Les flammes de sa tête étaient si hautes qu'elles éclairaient la pièce entière comme si toute les lumières étaient allumées; mais Aurore ne voyait rien, sa vue étant obscurcie par ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Cette même sueur lui coulait dans les yeux et alourdissait ses cils, l'empêchant de distinguer quoique ce soit. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était tel qu'elle savait déjà que son orgasme serait plus puissant que tous les précédents. Simiabraz haletait derrière elle et son souffle bouillant dans son cou envoyait des frissons d'excitation dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur son corps ou sur ce qui lui arrivait, le singe la dominait totalement et entièrement.

La chaleur bouillonnante qui courait sous la peau du pokemon se propageait sur la sienne et elle sentait sa délivrance approcher comme une vague déferlante. Le singe la baisait aussi fort et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il essayait de déclencher son orgasme, de forcer d'avantage de plaisir en elle. Aurore avait ouvert la bouche et sa langue en pendait, si proche… Mais la jouissance semblait se refuser à elle. Puis Simiabraz fourra un doigt en elle et frotta vicieusement contre son clitoris, elle jouit si fort que des points rouges apparurent devant ses yeux.

_ Je viens Simiabraz !

Elle pleurait à moitié, essayant de ravaler ses cris, et un filet de cyprine sortit d'elle, tâchant irrémédiablement le cuir. Leur accouplement avait conduit Simiabraz trop loin pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps et son érection brûlante commençait à devenir douloureuse.

_"J'espère pour toi que tu seras en mesure de contenir toute ma semence, humaine…"_

Il la pilonna durement pendant encore quelques instants, avant d'éjaculer au plus profond d'elle. Aurore hoqueta de plaisir quand le sperme bouillant jaillit en elle et que le jet brûlant la remplit complètement.

Le primate sortit de sa femelle en sueur et épuisée, avant de finalement relâcher sa prise sur ses hanches, la laissant s'effondrer comme une poupée désarticulée. Simiabraz sourit tandis que ses flammes baissaient d'intensité, et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'étendre plus confortablement. Rassemblant ses vêtements, il la rhabilla ensuite, pour lui éviter d'avoir à endurer une situation gênante au matin. Puis, trop fatigué pour retourner dans la salle à manger, il s'étendit de l'autre côté du sofa, et regarda l'humaine dormir, une flaque de sperme se mêlant à la cyprine coulant entre ses jambes.

La même cyprine qu'il avait trouvé dans le couloir...

* * *

S. : Alors_ ? On peut espérer quelques commentaires, cette fois-ci, où on doit vous supplier ?_

***part bouder en grognant***

Nanméhocestbonyenamarrehein...

***marmotte dans sa barbe inexistante* **

***est rapidement rejointe par R.***


	4. Mysdibule (f) x Kirlia (f)

**Chapitre 5 : Kirlia **(f)** x Mysdibule** (f)

**Traductrice** : R.

**Relectrice** : S.

**Couples** : Kirlia (une femelle, le pokémon psy, l'évolution de Tarsal, un machin vert et blanc) x Mysdibule (Acier, le petit truc jaune et noir avec une sorte d'antenne mâchoire sur la tête).

**Avertissements** : F/F, Bestiality, Cumplay, Handjob

**NdA**** : **Oh mon dieu, c'est mon premier YURI!

Je ne croyais vraiment pas que je ferais un yuri, mais le voici!

C'est une requête de SinfulDragon. J'espère que tout le monde l'aimera, parce que j'y ai mis beaucoup d'efforts, vu que c'était mon premier yuri, et tout. Je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de décider quels couples faire ensuite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, parce que j'aime toutes les suggestions que l'on me donne, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à comment mettre tout ça en scène.

Le pairing est un KirliaXMysdibule. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! J'ai essayé de le faire aussi luxurieux que possible !

**NdT** :

_Deux reviews, (dont une en anonyme), pour deux follows/favoris, et 370 vues environ. Cherchez l'erreur..._

_Mais bon, n'empêche qu'on remercie énormément Opal Spirit et FuWo ! Merci (vachement) beaucoup ! ***s'incline très bas***  
_

_P.S. :_ _Pour R. aussi, c'était une première : trad, lemon, yuri, pokephilie, la totale ! XD Du coup, donnez vos avis, qu'elle puisse savoir si elle a réussi ! :)_

-S.

* * *

Melodi avait toujours aimé prendre une bonne douche froide après une longue journée de formation, en plein été. La sensation grisante de l'eau sur sa peau faisait disparaître toutes ses contraintes dans les égouts, avec l'eau. Habituellement, les gens prennaient une douche froide après une longue journée à l'extérieur, lorsqu'ils suaient comme un porc, et qu'ils devaient sortir, mais cette fois, Melodi prit une belle longue douche chaude pour réchauffer son corps gelé.

Même si la plupart des pokémons n'aimaient pas prendre de douches (ils préféraient prendre des bains - ou qu'on les leur donne), Kirlia, le pokémon préféré de Melodi, avait toujours aimé en prendre une juste après elle, quand la pièce était encore chaude et humide, ce qu'elle trouvait agréable. Évidemment, elle utilisait des produits de toilettes conçus spécialement pour les pokémons, mais aussi insolite que cela puisse paraître, elle utilisait parfois quelques-uns des produits appartenant à sa dresseuse, principalement ses gels douches, d'agréables mélanges parfumés à la noix de coco et à l'abricot. Tout le monde complimentait toujours Melodi sur l'odeur extrêmement agréable que son pokémon dégageait lorsqu'elle avait utilisé ces savons.

En sortant de la douche pleine de vapeur, Melodi s'essuya avec une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps. Ouvrant son sac à dos rouge et bleu qu'elle avait posé à côté du lavabo, elle sortit une Honor Ball de la poche où étaient rangées toutes ses Poké Balls.

La Ball s'ouvrit brusquement et Kirlia se matérialisa sur le sol de la salle de bains. Le pokémon leva les yeux vers son entraîneur.

"La douche est toute à toi jeune fille." Dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux roses afin de se débarrasser de quelques nœuds.

"Kirlia ..." la salua le pokémon émotion.

Melodi trouva une serviette de rechange sous le lavabo et la posa devant la douche. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée et laissa Kirlia y entrer, puis elle ouvrit l'eau de nouveau pour elle et ferma la porte derrière le pokémon. Kirlia n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour aller et venir à sa guise, mais elle avait eu du mal cette fois ci. Melodi avait donc quitté la salle de bain en fermant à sa place la porte avant que toute la chaleur ou la vapeur se dissipe.

Kirlia lâcha un léger soupir lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau chaude couler sur son corps à la manière d'une chute d'eau revigorante. Elle avait toujours préféré les douches aux bains car elles lui donnaient la sensation d'être sous la pluie. Elle tourna sur elle-même afin que tout son corps se retrouve trempé.

Après qu'elle ait fini de se doucher, Melodi prenait toujours le temps de préparer ce dont elle avait besoin pour se laver. D'habitude, elle n'était pas particulièrement pointilleuse sur le type de produit qu'elle utilisait, mais après qu'elle ait eu le béguin pour un Abra qui appartenait à la meilleure amie de Melodi, elle ne voulait que les meilleurs ; d'ailleurs, depuis que les Concours avaient commencé à se développer à Hoenn, de nombreuses sortes de produits de soin pour pokémons étaient apparus. Cela dit, la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de shampooings qui n'étaient bons que pour les pokémon à fourrure, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Reprenant une petite bouteille de savon, elle ouvrit le bouchon et versa une petite quantité de crème bleue parfumé dans sa paume.

Elle passa le gel douche sur son corps blanc en mouvements circulaires, et ferma les yeux et inspirant le gel odorant. Elle comprenait pourquoi les êtres humains aimaient tellement prendre des douches.

A quelques mètres, une des Poké Balls restées dans le sac -que la dresseuse avait oublié de le prendre avec elle- s'ouvrit, et Mysdibule en sortit. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, en examinant le nuage brumeux qui remplissait la petite salle. Il faisait chaud, ça n'en serait que meilleur.

Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise, le bas de son ventre devenait chaud et pas seulement à cause de la chaleur de la pièce. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer les couleurs du fin corps de Kirlia à travers les parois de la douche, et elle voulait en voir plus.

Elle se retourna afin de pouvoir atteindre la poignée la porte de la douche avec les mâchoires derrière sa tête et l'ouvrit de la même manière, avant de se planter à l'entrée du petit espace.

"Hey, il y a quelqu'un ici ?" cria presque Kirlia à travers la brume.

Toujours avec sa gueule, Mysdibule attrapa le bas de la porte et la referma avec difficulté. Kirlia plissa les yeux à travers la brume, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit son amie debout à côté d'elle.

"Tu ne sais pas frapper?" Kirlia soupira et de recommencer à se laver. "Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que c'était un mâle."

"Non, c'est juste moi." répondit sournoisement Mysdibule.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose qui ne peut pas attendre que j'aie fini?"

Mysdibule avança lentement vers sa comparse. Pendant des semaines, elle avait prié Arceus pour que Melodi la laisse seule dans la salle de bain avec Kirlia, et enfin le dieu pokémon avait répondu à ses prières pour pouvoir assouvir les désirs qu'elle éprouvait pour l'autre femelle. Mysdibule était déjà trempée, et pas seulement à cause de l'eau.

Se rapprochant de Kirlia jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque, Mysdibule enveloppa son bras autour de sa taille et la tira contre elle avant de glisser l'autre entre ses jambes. Kirlia haleta de surprise, sans pour autant se dégager, pas même lorsque la main descendit à un endroit très sensible.

"Qu'est ce que- ?"

"Shhh..." dit Mysdibule. "Ne parle pas."

Lentement, elle effleura le bout du clitoris de Kirlia. Le pokémon psy ferma à nouveau les yeux et lâcha la bouteille de gel douche qui tomba au sol avec un 'poc'. Mysdibule frotta ses doigts sur le bord de la fente chaude, trempée à cause de l'eau. Kirlia essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais ses pensées furent perturbées par une soudaine vague de plaisir qui la fit pousser un gémissement.

"Tu aimes ça ?" sourit Mysdibule, la taquinant en poussant le bout de ses doigts noirs et effilés entre les plis verts de sa chatte, lui faisant émettre un petit râle.

"O-Oui..." répondit-elle difficilement trempée par l'eau de la douche.

Le pokémon acier fit entrer progressivement le bout de son index à l'intérieur de Kirlia. Cette dernière frissonna et serra ses yeux fermés, à cause de la chaleur torride propagée par l'excitation à travers tout son corps. Mysdibule répondit en poussant d'avantage son doigt dans son petit trou encore serrée, détrempée par les liquides vaginaux.

" OOOOHHH...». gémit Kirlia, ses yeux ouverts en partie et sa vision floue à cause de la vapeur de la douche.

Le sexe de Mysdibule ruisselait du désir qu'elle nourrissait depuis tout ce temps. Sa main était trempée d'eau et des fluides lubrifiants de sa compagne. Cette dernière pencha sa tête en arrière et gémit quand Mysdibule glissa un autre doigt en elle. Tirant la langue, Kirlia respirait aussi difficilement que bruyamment, l'eau coulant dans sa gorge et le long de sa langue rose. Mysdibule frotta sa poitrine savonneuse, massant son sein gauche, et sentit le mamelon durcir sous sa paume. Kirlia gémit et ondula contre elle, mêlant la chaleur de leur deux corps.

"Tu es tellement humide ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es la favorite de la maîtresse." fit langoureusement Mysdibule, le bout de sa langue jouant dans son cou. "Voyons si je peux te faire mouiller encore plus."

Mysdibule travailla la chatte de son amante de ses doigts, la frottant en même temps que son propre clitoris, et Kirlia leva les yeux vers le plafond. Un peu de bave coula au coin de sa bouche. L'eau chaude frappait sur sa poitrine, coulait le long de son corps, vers la main de Mysdibule, l'eau éclaboussait son clitoris à chaque fois que les doigts retournaient contre l'objet de son plaisir. Le vagin de Mysdibule se contractait, et dans le même temps Kirlia priait pour que quelque chose d'autre entre en elle, sa cyprine coulant le long de ses jambes pour se mélanger avec l'eau de la douche.

Mysdibule pressa le clitoris de Kirlia entre ses doigts avant de reprendre ses allées et venue en elle. Celle-ci se cambra en hurlant quand elle jouit. L'eau sur ses seins et son clitoris était si chaude que c'en était presque intolérable, et la moiteur ambiante qui régnait dans la cabine de douche amplifiait encore d'avantage ces sensations.

"M-Mysdi- bule!" balbutia-t-elle. "B- Baise moi plus- plus fort!"

Mysdibule ramena son autre main vers le vagin de son amante et reprit ses attentions. Elle amena sa main gauche à la bouche de Kirlia avant que l'eau ne la rince, et glissa ses doigts détrempés dans la bouche ouverte. Kirlia passa sa langue sur et autour de ses doigts, ne pouvant penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux et lécha sa propre semence au goût sucré, ne laissant rien sur les doigts de Mysdibule. Le pokémon psychique gémit de plus belle, son corps brûlant d'une excitation proche de l'orgasme, qui menaçait d'éclater comme un ballon d'eau.

Mysdibule frotta son corps contre celui de Kirlia, comme si elle essayait de forcer l'orgasme de cette dernière à arriver. Les gémissements devinrent à la fois plus long et plus fort au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grimpait, son jus trempait toute la main de Mysdibule. Finalement, cette dernière ajouta deux autres doigts en elle, amenant à quatre ceux qui masturbaient la pokémon psy. Mysdibule enleva rapidement sa main de la bouche de l'autre femelle avant que celle-ci ne serre les dents, à cause de ce qui se passait plus bas. Ses parois gorgées de sang se contractèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne vienne sur la main de Mysdibule, son jus débordant à la limite du torrent, formant une flaque sous elles.

Mysdibule retira ses doigts du trou dégoulinant de Kirlia, elle-même tremblant du besoin de se faire baiser. Comme si elle pouvait lire exactement ses pensées (ce qui était probablement le cas), Kirlia se tourna vers elle attira le petit corps vers elle avant de se baisser légèrement pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. Kirlia fit glisser sa langue contre celle de Mysdibule, sentant chaque coin de sa bouche chaude et humide ; il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, et elles pouvaient sentir les mamelons de l'autre dressés contre les leur. Les "cheveux" mouillés de Kirlia claquaient contre les côtés sur son visage. L'eau cascadait toujours sur leurs corps, accompagnés par la vapeur très chaude. Gémissant dans sa bouche, Mysdibule haletait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

"Je n'en peux plus..." grogna-t-elle. "J'ai besoin de venir ...!"

Mysdibule poussa Kirlia à s'agenouiller devant elle, où la chatte rose du pokémon acier gouttait et l'attendait. Elle plaça sa tête entre ses jambes et l'effleura du bout de la langue, la faisant se cambrer. Mysdibule saisit ses "cheveux" et les serra entre ses doigts avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait sans les arracher. Kirlia fit tourbillonner sa langue autour de la surface, dégustant les gouttes de cyprine et d'eau qui trempaient son corps. Mysdibule donna un coup de hanches, frottant son clitoris contre sa langue. Elle sourit au pokémon quand elle vit l'expression d'extase sur son visage, presque cachée par la vapeur. Kirlia enfonça lentement sa langue dans son sexe, en frottant contre tous les nerfs qu'elle réussissait à atteindre. Son corps tremblait comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre d'Électhor.

Kirlia se sentait bien et c'était la seule chose qui comptait, même si elle était légèrement inquiète à l'idée de commettre un tel acte dans la douche de leur dresseuse.

Elle commença à faire des va-et-vient de manière à reproduire le mouvement de la queue d'un pokémon mâle. L'expérience était si semblable et pourtant tellement meilleure. Elle alternait entre de toutes petites morsures et les pénétrations, selon ce qui faisait le plus gémir sa compagne à ce moment-là.

Les fluides de Mysdibule coulaient en un flux presque continu qui semblait ne pas pouvoir être arrêté. L'eau presque brûlante de la douche ricochait sur leur peau, emportant leur sueur par le siphon. La gueule à l'arrière de la tête de Mysdibule (qui respirait de la même façon que sa bouche) haletait bruyamment, la langue pendant en dehors.

Chaque neurone de son cerveau se déconnectait au fur et à mesure que Kirlia faisait croître son plaisir avec sa langue brûlante. La salle de bain faisait écho à ses gémissements et aux bruits de succion qu'elle produisait contre son clitoris.

"Ahhhghhh..." gémit Mysdibule en essayant de reprendre son souffle. "C'est- si bon..."

La salive du pokémon psy permettait à sa langue de glisser avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Ses parois commencèrent à se serrer, contractées de plaisir. Cette réaction attira Kirlia plus profondément, accentuant encore d'avantage ses succions. Cela devenait trop pour Mysdibule, sa cyprine ruissela dans un flux violent jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne avec un grand cri (plus proche d'un hurlement) d'extase. Toute sa jouissance jaillit sur son amante comme un volcan, se déversant sur son visage. Kirlia pouffa doucement avant de lécher le jus de autour de sa bouche.

"C'était fantastique ..." haleta Mysdibule pendant que la douche finissait d'effacer toute trace de son orgasme.

"Je devrais être la plus fatiguée." lui répondit Kirlia sans se lever. "Tu en a fait plus que moi."

"Nous étions tous les deux fantastiques. Disons-le comme ça."

Brusquement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, interrompant les deux pokémon dans leur discussion. "Kirlia? Tout va bien là-dedans?"

Les deux Pokémon se figèrent et avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Mélodi se tenait à l'entrée de la douche, son l'expression changeant avec le choc de voir ses deux pokémon. Celles-ci la dévisagèrent. La dresseuse regarda son sac à dos, abandonné sur le sol, et un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage comme elles se retournait vers elles avec un sourire.

"Vilaines filles."Elle ricana. "Peut-être que je devrais _oublier_ mon sac plus souvent."

* * *

[NDA: Je flippe un peu parce que c'était mon premier yuri et j'espère que c'était bien. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et avec un peu de chance, peut-être que je vais faire un autre, en fonction des réactions que j'aurais. Je me sentais de cette façon quand j'ai fait mon premier yaoi, mais je suis un peu plus inquiète cette fois-ci...]

* * *

_Voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était le premier essai de R., ce serait bien que vous l'aidiez à s'améliorer..._

_Pour le prochain OS, ce sera un Aurore/Luxray, F/M. On espère que d'ici là vous vous serez souvenu de l'incroyable effet motivant que peut avoir une seule petite review :)_

_Au fait, FuWo : Merci énormément pour ta review, et si tu as hâte de lire nos autres trad_ (***rougit*** _merciiiii !), on bosse en ce moment pour pouvoir lancer un second recueil, mais sur le fandom Harry Potter. Je sais pas trop si tu lis dessus, mais bon !_

_A la prochaine !_

-S.


	5. Aurore (f) x Luxray (m)

**Aurore **(f)**/Luxray **(m)

**Traductrice** : S. (tapé à l'ordi par E.)

**Correctrice**** : **R.

**Site d'origine** : FFnet

**Langue d'origine** : anglais

**Auteur d'origine**** :** YamiMarik1994

**Résumé** : Y a-t-il seulement un résumé ?

**Couple** : Aurore _(l'avatar féminin des version Perle/Diamant/Platine)_ / Luxray (l'espèce de chat électrique bleu-noir avec une étoile au bout de la queue et les yeux rouges. Un mâle.)

**Avertissements : [F-M/Others]**, **Bestiality**, **Mating**, **Dubious conscent, Underage** (Cela dit, _on ne sait pas vraiment quel âge à Aurore, si ?)_,** Cumplay**, **Oral sex**, **First time**.

**NdC:**

_Visiblement, de plus en plus de gens réagissent au, disons, "coup de gueule" que Shiro et moi avons poussé à l'unisson. C'est pas plus mal, et là on sait que notre travail plaît, qu'on ne fait pas ça pour rien. Et ça fait très plaisir ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_P.S.: Si vous ne mettez pas de reviews par problème de conscience (genre "Oh mon dieu j'ai lu un pwp, je suis un gros perveeers"), les reviews anonymes existent aussi, hein... A bon entendeur._

_-R._

* * *

Le soir avant le dîner, Aurore aimait à se promener dans la lande qui s'étendait derrière sa maison. Juste elle, sans ses pokemon, sans que ses parents ne puissent la surveiller, son père travaillait jusqu'à 5 heures, et Johana, sa mère, préparait le dîner. Ce jour- là, Aurore était revenue chez elle pour la nuit, puisque Sacha et Pierre avaient des choses importantes à régler. Le lendemain, ils viendraient la retrouver pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur voyage.

Descendant les escaliers, habillée comme à son habitude, elle passa devant la cuisine où, effectivement, sa mère préparait le repas. Au centre de la pièce, Chaglam se nettoyait la figure avec sa patte. Johana se détourna du poêle pour voir sa fille.

_\- Aurore, tu as toujours l'intention de sortir, ce soir ?_ demanda sa mère, et sa voix était aussi inquiète que son expression. Aurore acquiesça.

_\- Bien sûr. C'est une nuit parfaite pour une balade relaxante sur la lande : le temps est clair, mais humide, et le coucher de soleil promet d'être spectaculaire !_ Johana soupira.

_\- Aurore, tu sais quel mois nous sommes. C'est la période de reproduction pour les pokemon._

_\- C'est déjà la période ?_

Johana posa la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait sur le comptoir, le geste brusque causant un sursaut à Aurore.

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes ce soir._

_\- Maman, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? _Johana s'avança vers elle.

_\- Les pokemon mâles sont plus agressifs à cette époque de l'année, leur besoin d'un partenaire les fait agir de façon inhabituelle, et je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux s'en prenne à toi._

_\- Ne te fais pas tant de soucis, je peux me débrouiller et puis la lande est juste derrière la maison !_

_\- Je ne sais pas…_ hésita sa mère.

_\- Maman, je suis une grande fille, je peux prendre soin de moi- même. Et puis, si j'ai survécu à mes voyages avec Sacha, ce n'est pas une petite balade qui va me tuer._ Johana se mordit la lèvre, pas tout à fait convaincue, puis regarda Aurore.

_\- Très bien, va- y. Mais à la minute où tu vois un pokémon mâle, tu reviens ici_. Aurore sourit.

_\- Merci Maman. Je ne serais pas longue._

Elle ouvrit la porte de derrière, et sortit dans l'air lourd de l'été. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle inspira profondément en admirant le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Le merveilleux mélange d'orange et de rose était lentement remplacé par le bleu sombre de la nuit.

Aurore emprunta le sentier qui menait au fond de l'arrière cour, et douchait sur la lande où elle aimait se réfugier depuis toute petite. Pourquoi sa mère s'inquiétait- elle ? Depuis tout le temps qu'elle y allait jamais elle n'avait rencontré un seul pokémon sauvage. Certes, elle n'y était encore jamais allée pendant la saison des amours mais que pouvait- il lui arriver ?

Aurore sourit. L'herbe était coupée court, grâce aux soins de son père, et avait été vaporisée avec un insecticide qui, bien qu'éloignant les moustiques et les insectes, n'était pas nocif pour les pokémons. Aurore était vraiment reconnaissante envers son père de prendre le temps de faire ça toutes les semaines , malgré son emploi du temps chargé.

Les extrémités de la plaine étaient bordés par des arbres et des bruissons, qui offraient en abondance tout ce dont avaient besoin les pokémons sauvages, même si toutes les activités humaines semblaient les repousser. Aurore s'assit près d'un arbre, le dos contre l'écorce. Déjà, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et elle devait donc rentrer sous peu mais quelques minutes ici étaient suffisantes pour la relaxer. Le doux sons des oiseaux chantant leurs dernières mélodies avant la nuit l'avait toujours réconforté.

Passant une main sur son front, Aurore regarda le ciel, l'air était plus humide que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Assisse sur une racine, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, sous sa jupe, avant de faire glisser sa culotte sur ses jambes. Elle laissa échapper un soupir comme la chaleur de l'air frappait l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps, qui en réponse au stimuli devint légèrement humide. Aurore resserra ses jambes pour empêcher le vent de s'y engouffrer plus profondément et les croisa, appuyant sa tête contre l'arbre. L'odeur du dîner lui parvenait et ça semblait vraiment délicieux.

Un léger bruissement lui parvient soudain aux oreilles. Aurore ouvrit les yeux et passa au crible les environs, avant de les refermer quand elle ne remarqua rien de notable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende à nouveau. Alertée, elle focalisa son regard à l'endroit d'où il semblait provenir, c'est à dire un buisson à la lisière du pré. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir sortir une silhouette sombre émerger du feuillage vert. Baissant sa main à sa ceinture, Aurore se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oubliée chez elle. Son esprit lui hurlait de se relever et de s'enfuir en courant, mais son corps refusait de bouger.

La première chose qu'elle distingua vraiment fut une paire d'yeux rouges et perçants, plantés au milieu d'une face bleue et noire. Un corps sombre suivait, terminé par une queue dont l'extrémité en forme d'étoile était visible. Le pokémon était un Luxray. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, la lueur du soleil couchant se reflétant sur sa robe bleue et noire, et ses muscles puissants roulaient sous sa fourrure. Le Luxray fixait Aurore, et elle fit de même.

_\- B… bonsoir_, dit- elle doucement, levant une main devant elle en salutation. Elle espérait que le pokémon était amical.

_\- Lux,_ fit le Luxray en réponse, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Aurore n'était pas sûre de ce qui aller se passer maintenant. Elle pouvait juste se lever et partir tant qu'elle avait encore une chance, mais il y avait de fortes chances que le pokémon lui courre après, et alors elle aurait probablement un gros problème.

Le Luxray s'avança lentement vers elle, ses pattes ne faisant aucun bruit sur l'herbe courtes. Aurore se pressa d'avantage contre le tronc.

_\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien à manger ?_

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il était venu pour de la nourriture, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prier et d'espérer.

Il renifla l'air quelques temps avant de bouger et de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, et une couleur inhabituelle dans sa fourrure sombre attira son attention. Dressé entre ses pattes arrières, ce qui devait être son pénis était en évidence, pleinement érigé, gorgé de sang.

_\- Ray… Luxray,_ souffla le pokémon ses yeux fixés sur Aurore.

Elle retient sa respiration, parfaitement consciente de la raison de la présence du mâle. Il devait l'avoir sentie quand elle avait brièvement mouillé, et l'avoir repérée aussitôt. Il n'y avait donc pas moyen qu'il la laisse partir, elle n'avait aucun pokémon pour se défendre, et elle était complètement à sa merci. Mais peut- être qu'il la laisserait s'en tirer si elle réussissait à le calmer. Levant les mains, les paumes vers le haut, Aurore avala sa salive, la gorge sèche.

_\- Ne… n'ai pas peur,_ dit- elle bien qu'elle soit sûrement la plus effrayée. Je ne veux pas te b- blesser.

Luxray se releva et s'approcha d'elle, flairant le bout de ses doigts. Comme il semblait calme, elle commença lentement à caresser le haut de sa tête d'une main. Le Luxray sourit et ses yeux s'étrécirent légèrement, un faible ronronnement montant de sa gorge. Il semblait apprécier…

Se sentant moins menacée, elle se remit sur ses pieds, toujours en lui caressant la tête. Elle ne remarqua pas que Luxray regardait fixement sa jupe, son nez captant l'odeur qui en émanait. Il commença à saliver, l'odeur l'attirait tellement… Son instinct le dirigeant, il glissa son nez sous le bord du vêtement. Avec un petit reniflement, il commença à lécher sa jambe.

Aurore hoqueta de surprise, trébuchant contre l'arbre derrière elle.

_\- Qu'est- ce que tu fais ?!_ cria- t- elle en pressant son dos contre le tronc.

Luxray se rapprocha encore d'elle et glissa son nez au plus loin sous la jupe avant de lécher la fente entrouverte qui s'humidifia. Tous les neurones du cerveau d'Aurore lui criaient de s'enfuir loin, mais elle resta où elle était. Ce qu'il était en train de lui faire lui procurait un plaisir nouveau et elle rougit légèrement. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'écorce, la langue râpeuse du pokémon titillant son clitoris qui avait légèrement gonflé. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ou comment réagir. Un pokémon était en train de lui faire un cunnilingus et le plaisir qui en résultait l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il donna un coup de langue plus fort, ce qui la fit mouiller encore plus. Aurore ferma les yeux et gémit doucement, tendant les bras pour relever sa jupe, avant d'écarter d'avantage les jambes. Luxray le vit comme une invitation et il colla sa tête contre son entrée pour pouvoir plonger sa langue plus profondément en elle. Redressant la tête, Aurore gémit bruyamment, la langue de Luxray se tortillait en elle, essayant de boire la cyprine comme s'il s'agissait d'eau.

La bite toujours en érection du Luxray commençait à palpiter, brûlant d'excitation. Il avait besoin de baiser quelque chose et celle fille semblait le vouloir autant que lui. Sortant sa gueule de sa jupe, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, posant ses antérieurs sur ses épaules. Cela sortit Aurore de sa transe et lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_\- Hey, doucement toi,_ dit- elle en se dégageant de sa prise et en repoussant ses pattes.

_\- Aurore ! Le dîner est prêt !_ La voix de sa mère provenait de la maison et Dawn s'en servit comme prétexte.

-_ Je suis désolée_, dit- elle en lui donnant une dernière caresse sur la tête. _Mais je dois partir maintenant. Ma mère m'attend._

Aurore était au milieu du chemin et il semblait qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle librement. Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait jusqu'ici, sa peur commençant à refluer lentement, avant de soudain s'amplifier de nouveau quand elle sentit quelque chose la pousser dans le dos et elle se retrouva tout à coup à quatre pattes sur le sol. Tournant la tête, elle cria de terreur en voyant Luxray derrière elle.

_\- Qu'est- ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis pas ta chienne !_

Luxray regarda son cul et pensa que celui d'une humaine ne lui avait jamais paru si attirant. Plantant sa tête sous son arrière train, il lécha son vagin plus ardemment qu'auparavant. Aurore hoqueta, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous l'afflux de plaisir qui la traversait. La langue du Luxray était douce et chaude, et sa texture était aussi formidable qu'excitante. Elle en voulait plus, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte se coucha au sol, laissant juste ses fesses en l'air.

Voyant que la femelle était enfin pleinement réceptive, il retira sa gueule, il se coucha sur son dos, entourant sa taille de ses pattes avant et insérant les pattes arrières entre ses cuisses. Aurore était, inutile de le préciser, incapable de bouger. Son poids sur elle avait remonté sa jupe et lui avait fait écarter les jambes, dévoilant et ouvrant ses lèvres. En sentant l'extrême humidité de l'humaine contre sa dure longueur, sa queue s'agita, fouettant l'air. Alors qu'elle essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait, Aurore sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide l'étirer douloureusement chaque fois que le Luxray poussait en essayant d'entrer en elle.

\- _L- Luxray,_ dit- elle sans savoir pourquoi elle ne se débattait pas. Est- ce qu'elle voulait ça autant que lui ?

\- _Luxray, Lux,_ grogna le pokémon.

Il manquait sa cible à chaque poussée, frottant contre son cul et laissant des traînées de semence sur sa peau. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se calmer et les calmes les phéromones que son corps produisait. Il changea de position, bougeant légèrement comme il guidait son membre dans le repli humide. Sentant son gland entouré de la chaleur d'Aurore, il serra les dents et grogna avant de pousser sa bite rouge et brûlante en elle. Aurore cria de surprise et de douleur quand il déchira son hymen. Le Luxray gronda bruyamment, sa langue bandant hors de sa gueule et les muscles de ses quatre pattes crispés autour de ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place.

Son instinct reprenant le dessus, il s'enfonça en elle, la pilonnant en cognant ses puissantes cuisses contre son cul. Elle était étroite et sa bite s'emboîtait parfaitement en elle, comme une main dans un gant. Son sexe se gorgea de sang, grossissant d'avantage.

Aurore geignait silencieusement, ses bras étendus devant elle. Ça faisait bien plus mal que tout ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Sa plus grosse préoccupation cependant, concernait sa mère, qui pouvait à n'importe quel instant venir la chercher et voir sa fille en train de se faire sauter par un Luxray…

Une brusque vague de plaisir la sortit de ses pensées et la ramena sur le sentier. La douleur s'effaçait, maintenant remplacée par un instance plaisir qui enflait rapidement. La jouissance trempait ses jambes et la bite qui la pilonnait augmentait encore ce fait.

Aurore sortit sa langue de sa bouche, gémissant comme le plaisir la traversait vague après vague. L'humidité et la chaleur du sexe couvrait son corps de transpiration, détrempant ses vêtements. Ses hanches bougeaient au rythme que Luxray lui imposait en écrasant son bassin contre elle, ses fluides ruisselant contre sa bite, tandis que le reste coulait sur ses cuisses, miroitant sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Le Luxray s'accouplait avec elle comme si elle était sa femelle mais une partie d'elle n'en avait rien à faire : elle ne voulait pas que le plaisir s'arrête.

_ _Oooooooooh… Luxray… tu es si gros ! _gémit-elle en sentant le bout de sa hampe toucher le bord de son utérus.

Le pokemon pompa plus fort, allant et venant dans sa femelle humaine, sa bite enveloppée dans la chaleur de son trou mouillé. Aurore saisit des poignées d'herbe à pleines main, son corps tremblant sous les poussées agressives du Luxray. Sa bite rouge pulsait en elle, ses hanches bougeant aussi vite que fort. Le noeud gonflé à la base de son pénis pressait contre son sexe trempé, poussant pour entrer en elle. Aurore était surprise par la taille de ce renflement mais cela lui procurait encore plus de plaisir.

_\- Oui… Oui Luxray !_ cria-t-elle bruyamment

Un filet de salive goutta de la langue du Luxray, qui pilonnait l'humaine aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Aurore sentait ses vêtements s'imprégner de sueur et la chaleur qui en résulta lui fit comprendre pourquoi habituellement le sexe ne se faisait jamais complètement habillé. Ses parois se resserraient sur l'épaisse bite du pokémon, ses fluides giclant sur sa fourrure et d'épaisses gouttes de liquide pré- éjaculatoire s'échappaient de son gland, gouttant dans son utérus. L'air autour d'eux semblait se brouiller et s'épaissir avec l'odeur incroyablement forte qui les entourait. Aurore ferma les yeux, savourant chaque instant de leurs bruyants ébats.

_\- Luxray ! Si… formidable_, haleta- t- elle alors que la sueur glissait de ses cheveux bleus sur sa figure.

Le pokémon grogna et haleta, ses poussées se faisant incroyablement rapides. Sa bite - d'une vingtaine de centimètres - palpitait à cause de l'orgasme qui approchait, Aurore en étant la plus proche. Sa jouissance couvrait l'arrière de ses jambes de cyprine, se mêlant à la sueur. Le corps de Luxray était lui même couvert de ses fluides corporels, gouttant de sa fourrure sombre pour tomber dans l'herbe.

Avec une poussée plus forte que les autres, il fit pénétrer son nœud en elle, connectant leurs sexe ensemble. Les yeux d'Aurore s'écarquillèrent et elle suffoqua, bien que cela sonne plus comme un gémissement. Sa chatte rose s'étira pour pouvoir contenir l'épais nœud du Luxray et ce simple fait fit couler de la cyprine sur toute sa bite. L'abondance de liquide suinta de l'étroit espace et goutta sur le sol, formant une petite flaque en dessous d'eux. Le fait qu'Aurore ait joui provoqua son propre orgasme, immédiat et puissant. Luxray gronda bruyamment quand sa semence jaillissait dans sa femelle, et Aurore tira violemment l'herbe qu'elle tenait toujours quand elle la sentit. Elle ne coulait pas, elle l'emplissait avec la force d'un jet sous pression. L'épais liquide l'emplit rapidement et son corps la picota quand une décharge électrique traversa ses nerfs.

Elle geint alors que l'orgasme jaillissait en elle et que les sensations de picotements s'amplifiaient jusqu'à secouer tout son corps. Puis le nœud bloqua son entrée de son vagin, et le sperme ne pouvant ressortir l'emplit à ras bord. Elle pouvait sentir son ventre gonfler légèrement sous le copieux afflux de semence en elle. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et sa vision était floue à cause des larmes provoquées par l'électricité qui découlait de l'orgasme du Luxray. Serrant les dents le pokémon électrique eut un grognement de plaisir bruyant, l'éjaculation n'empêchant pas le plaisir de continuer à monter de sa bite.

Finalement, alors que l'orgasme du pokémon électrique semblait ne jamais finir, l'afflux de semence se tarit. Aurore avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir, à cause du nœud toujours en elle autant qu'à cause de tout le sperme qui l'emplissait. Le Luxray la maintenait toujours en place, tout en observant sa femelle humaine. Aurore pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa tête et leur respiration lente et laborieuse était rythmée par ses grognements sourds. Le Luxray tira pour se retirer et elle hoqueta de douleur. Cependant, contrairement aux chiens, il resta enfoncé en elle jusqu'à ce que son érection diminue, ce qui lui épargna la majeur partie de la souffrance.

Quelques minutes après, le nœud du Luxray avait finalement dégonflé et il se retira d'Aurore, qui s'effondra sur le ventre. La semence du pokémon s'écoula entre ses jambes, formant une flaque sur le sol. Épuisé par son propre orgasme, le Luxray s'étendit sur le sol et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Bien qu'elle ait autant envie de dormir que lui, Aurore se releva avec les forces qu'il lui restait. Elle remit sa culotte, abandonnée à côté de l'arbre où tout avait dérapé, empêchant le sperme qu'il restait en elle de couler, même si cela trempa le tissu. Son ventre était quelque peu distendu, mais ça n'était rien de très visible. Enfin, Aurore espérait que ça ne l'était pas. L'arrière de ses jambes était recouvert de ses fluides et son corps de plusieurs odeurs. Le musc qui se dégageait de la fourrure de Luxray, celle de leur excitation, même l'odeur de l'air estival l'imprégnait. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse cacher ça à ses parents. Elle était horriblement en retard pour le dîner, sa mère devait être malade d'inquiétude et maintenant son père était sûrement rentré.

Brossant la saleté de ses vêtements, elle regarda le Luxray qui dormait derrière elle. S'agenouillant devant lui, elle caressa le sommet de sa tête. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle voudrait le revoir le lendemain, elle laissa le pokémon mâle seul sur la lande, entouré par la végétation luxuriante et la noirceur de la nuit.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, comment c'était ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quel chapitre on postera ensuite, c'est S. qui s'occupe de ça et... l'est pas là... Bon disons que ce sera peut-être un Ondine/Dracaudeu , F/M. Ou un Marco(humain)/Sky Shaymin(anthropomorphe), M/F. En fait j'en sais vraiment rien, ce sera une surprise !_

_N'oubliez pas, si vous avez aimé, vous savez comment nous le dire! ;)_

_Sayonara !_

_-R._


	6. Ondine (f) x Dracaufeu (m)

**Ondine** (f)** x Dracaufeu **(m)**  
**

**Traductrices : **R. et S.

**Relectrices :** S. et R.

**Site d'origine** : fanfiction

**Langue d'origine :** anglais

**Auteur d'origine :** Toujours notre chère Yami

**Résumé**** :** Dracaufeu et Ondine, où, quand tu mets deux gifles à un dragon, tu dois t'attendre à tout...

**Couples :** Dracaufeu/Ondine (M/F)

**Avertissements :** **First time**(du moins, pour Ondine)**, Underage** (elle a environ quatorze/quinze ans, non ?)**, Cumplay, Bestiality**

**NdA**** :** Cette requête est de tyranitartyphlosion, et même si j'ai dit que je n'en accepterais pas, une petite voix m'a fait remarqué " Hey, pense à toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi !"

Il y a tellement d'idées qui me sont venues en tête alors que j'avais d'autres chapitres à faire...

Alors désolée pour l'attente mais une fois que vous lirez ceci, vous comprendrez pourquoi ça a pris tout ce temps. J'espère que ça vous satisfera!

**NdT :**

* * *

_Alors, que dire... Depuis notre dernier coup de gueule, certains se sont réveillés et on les remercie de tout notre cœur, vraiment. Mais... les autres? 85 vues pour le dernier chapitre... 2 reviews. Cherchez bien l'erreur, hein! M'enfin... Comme Opal Spirit et thor94 (merci beaucoup à vous deux), ainsi que Daycember et Sarabeka (qui même en ne reviewant pas, ont mis dans les favoris/follows...) ne méritent pas que je m'énerve, je vais rester calme, sympa, tranquillle et tout et tout. Dooonc... Bonne lecture ! *sourire hypocrite qui ne cache absolument pas la colère de R., et au contraire, la sublime*_

_-_R.

* * *

_J'ai rien d'autre à rajouter. Si ce n'est que je remercie chaleureusement tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de nous laisser un commentaire ! Merci à vous, sérieusement !_

-S.

* * *

Dracaufeu était étendu paresseusement sur un rocher plat, sa tête posée sur ses mains croisées. Ouvrant un œil pour voir l'expression frustrée de son dresseur, il ricana intérieurement. Comment les autres pouvaient faire confiance en ce garçon ? Il ne savait pas dresser ses pokémon correctement, et prenait encore moins les combats au sérieux. S'il ne l'écoutait pas lors desdits combats, comment pouvait-il espérer le faire retourner dans cette prison que les humains appelaient Poké Ball ?

-Allez Dracaufeu ! répéta Sacha d'un ton irrité. Revenir dans ta Poké Ball ne va pas te tuer !

-Sacha, ça fait au moins une heure que tu essayes, en vain. lui fit remarquer Ondine. Je crois que tu devrais laisser tomber.

-Elle a raison tu sais. Ajouta Pierre, les bras croisés. Tu ne peux pas forcer un pokémon à faire quelque chose qui lui déplaît. Ils sont comme toi et moi; ils ont des pensées rationnelles comme tous les êtres pourvus de consciences et ont des sentiments aussi.

-Mais bien sûr, Dracaufeu est sûrement en train d'agir rationnellement, ironisa Sacha en essayant de garder un calme qu'il perdait plutôt rapidement. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ il refuse de m'écouter. Il n'avait aucun problème avec moi lorsqu'il était un Salamèche !

-Hmmm... marmonna Pierre, une main sous le menton. Sacha, combien de badges as-tu gagné durant notre voyage ?

-Cinq. Répondit Sacha avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être que Dracaufeu ne te considère plus comme un dresseur assez méritant et assez fort pour avoir droit à son respect ou son obéissance.

-Comment peut-il évaluer la valeur de son dresseur ? demanda Sacha, vexé.

-En tant que champion d'arène, je sais que les badges déterminent la loyauté de tes pokémon. C'est pourquoi lorsque tu les entraînes, tu dois faire attention à leur expérience, autrement lorsqu'ils deviennent plus forts alors que tu restes au même niveau, ils commencent à se sentir supérieurs à toi.

Sacha en resta bouche bée.

-Pourquoi je n'apprends ça que maintenant ?!

-Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas ça; l'une des règles les plus importantes de comment devenir dresseur pokémon ? fit Ondine.

-Professeur Chen ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est me donner ce manuel.

-Et laisse-moi deviner, tu ne l'as jamais lu, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda alors Pierre.

-… Non... avoua Sacha. Ça m'aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps.

-C'est remarquable que tu sois allé jusqu'à la Ligue Indigo, fit Pierre. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu aies fait quelques progrès, je ne pense pas que ton Dracaufeu soit très coopératif.

Sacha leva sa Poké Ball.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'autres badges juste pour faire rentrer mes propres pokémon.

Il prit de l'élan et lança la Ball de toutes ses forces, la faisant tournoyer jusqu'au dragon.

-Dracaufeu, retour !

Le dragon ouvrit un œil juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et, à l'aide de sa queue, il la frappa comme une balle de baseball. Elle revint en plein dans le visage de Sacha, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait lancée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir et frappa son œil de plein fouet.

-OUCH ! hurla le jeune garçon, tenant son visage.

-Sacha, ça va? demanda Ondine, en se penchant vers lui, accompagnée de Pierre.

-Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça ? Cria Sacha qui avait été complètement pris par surprise. C'est pas trop grave ? ajouta-t-il en enlevant doucement ses mains devant ses yeux.

Pierre et Ondine frissonnèrent en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Le pourtour était déjà enflé et violet.

-Ça va laisser une marque... lui dit doucement Pierre.

Sacha touchait justement la marque, et grimaça de douleur avant de se relever.

-Ça devient ridicule! Comment tout le respect que je lui inspirais lorsqu'il était un Reptincel a pu disparaître ? se plaignit-il.

-L'évolution ne change pas seulement l'apparence des pokémon; elle change aussi son caractère. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tu dois l'accepter et vivre avec... lui expliqua Pierre.

-Crois-moi, j'essaye, dit alors Sacha en cherchant la Poké Ball qu'il avait lancé. J'essaye autant que ma patience me le permet.

Quand il la trouva, il se pencha pour la prendre, juste devant Dracaufeu. Le dragon remarqua que la position de Sacha était parfaite et en profita pour l'embêter un peu. Il ouvrit sa gueule et laissa une gerbe de flammes s'échapper de sa gorge, et atterrir pile sur l'arrière train de Sacha. Ce dernier se leva, une expression horriblement choquée sur son visage. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir les flammes qui progressaient rapidement sur son pantalon.

-DU FEU ! WAAAAAAAH ! hurla Sacha, courant aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la source d'eau la plus proche. Étant sur une plage, ils avaient heureusement la mer juste à côté. Sacha sauta dans l'eau glacée afin d'éteindre l'incendie qui disparut dans l'eau salée, les seules traces de leur passage étant le fait que l'eau bouillonnait derrière le jeune homme.

Pierre se contenta de soupirer. Sacha, lui, sortit de l'eau complètement trempé et haletant. Il retourna sur la berge, les mains sur son derrière marbré de traces de brûlures.

-Pierre, est-ce qu'il te reste de la pommade cicatrisante que tu avait donné à Pikachu quand il s'est fait brûler par ton Goupix ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Retournons au campement, répondit celui-ci, suivant Sacha qui se dirigeait déjà vers ledit campement.

Ondine, pendant ce temps, se tourna vers le dragon toujours étendu sur le rocher comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien qu'elle en veuille encore à Sacha pour l'accident avec son vélo, elle se sentait tout de même mal pour lui, à cause du traitement que lui faisait subir Dracaufeu. C'était vraiment le comble. Il se permettait de maltraiter Sacha, sans aucun retour de bâton.

Elle s'approcha du dragon et le fixa, les bras croisés. Le dragon sentit son regard, et il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Ondine le fixer d'un air furieux.

-Je suppose que tu es fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dracaufeu rugit et la regarda de travers en retour.

-Grrrrraaaarrrroooooorrrrrr. (Laisse-moi tranquille, petite. Ce dresseur est indigne de me donner des ordres.) grogna-t-il.

Ondine jeta un regard mauvais sur ce pokémon si insolent envers son dresseur. Il était tellement égoïste. Elle s'agenouilla devant le dragon et prit sa tête pour la mettre face à la sienne avec un peu de difficulté, afin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, dans ses yeux bruns et froids...

-Écoute-moi, et écoute-moi bien, espèce d'ingrat, lui dit-elle avec mépris. Sa manière de réagir prit Dracaufeu complètement au dépourvu. Sacha a été assez gentil pour devenir ton dresseur quand cet abruti de Damien t'a abandonné, et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies? Il a été très patient avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, et toi tu le traites comme un vrai rebut.

Ensuite elle fit quelque qui le surprit réellement. Elle lui donna une claque sur la joue. Son visage brûla au contact soudain, ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'étonnement. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, à le blesser ainsi. Peut-être que je n'aime pas autant Sacha que toi, mais il est quand même mon ami et ton dresseur, et si on est si proche, c'est qu'il mérite beaucoup de respect.

Dracaufeu était, inutile de le dire, sans voix. Personne, et encore moins une femelle, ne lui avait jamais tenu tête ainsi, ni ne l'avait jamais frappé. C'était une sensation étrange que de se faire réprimander par cette humaine, et en même temps c'était... grisant.

-Traite Sacha avec un peu plus de respect, continua Ondine. Ou bien, j'enverrais mon pokémon eau après toi.

Elle le gifla à nouveau au même endroit, y accentuant la sensation de brûlure puis, relâchant sa tête, elle se leva et se retourna pour rejoindre Sacha et Pierre. Dracaufeu posa une patte sur la partie de son visage qui le brûlait. Il réalisa que ce qu'elle avait dit, bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais, était vrai. La trahison de Damien l'avait profondément blessé et devenir le pokémon de Sacha était la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée, et ci ce-dernier n'avait pas un aussi grand cœur, il serait sûrement mort à présent. Même si son « attaque » l'avait un peu énervé, il ressentait une pointe d'admiration pour le courage de la jeune femelle qui lui avait tenu tête. Et beaucoup de désir aussi.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, alors que Sacha était occupé à appliquer la pommade sur son postérieur, Pierre préparait le dîner dans une marmite. Le Goupix de Pierre dormait paisiblement à côté de lui et Pikachu le regardait avec peur, se rappelant la fois où il l'avait attaqué avec Lance-Flammes.

-Ça va mieux mon pote ? demanda l'aîné à Sacha.

-Un peu mieux, grimaça l'interpellé. Merci pour la pommade.

Dracaufeu dormait juste derrière lui et il se retournait tout le temps pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de brûler ses cheveux. Pierre hocha la tête, remuant la nourriture dans la marmite. Ondine, qui était assise en face des garçons, regarda le dragon derrière eux. Elle avait fait un grand pas en s'opposant au pokémon de cette façon. Il aurait pu la carboniser comme il l'avait fait avec Sacha, pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenté ? La pensée qu'il l'avait peut-être insultée persista dans son crâne et elle eut finalement besoin de se détendre.

-Les amis, je vais faire trempette dans cette source chaude devant laquelle on est passé tout à l'heure, dit-elle en se levant puis en se dirigeant vers son sac. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

-D'accord mais ne trop rentre pas trop tard, lui répondit Pierre. Le dîner est presque près et ce sera sûrement le meilleur repas que tu n'aie jamais mangé.»

Ondine prit un maillot de bain et des vêtements de rechange dans son sac, ainsi qu'une serviette, et passa devant Dracaufeu avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Le dragon, qui faisait semblant de dormir, ouvrit un œil. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage, puis aussi silencieusement que possible, il s'enfonça également dans les bois.

* * *

Ondine enleva ses vêtements et mit son maillot de bain blanc avant de se glisser doucement dans l'eau chaude, puis de se pencher sur une pierre pour observer ses reliefs. L'eau était bonne et lui fit facilement oublier tous ses soucis, Dracaufeu comme tout le reste.

Mais elle ne vit pas que le dragon l'observait, caché par le feuillage, appréciant chaque instant où elle était dévêtue, la tête emplie de pensées lubriques où elle était présente. Très discrètement il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers elle. Il plana au dessus de la rousse, avant de s'agenouiller juste derrière elle.

Ondine eut l'étrange sensation d'être observée, et cette sensation fut accentuée lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud derrière sa nuque. Elle se retourna alors et hurla lorsqu'elle vit le pokémon face à elle.

-Dracaufeu ! siffla-t-elle. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est que tu veux ?

Le dragon se leva et la rejoignit dans l'eau avec précaution afin que le bout de sa queue ne soit pas mouillée. Il se plaça juste en face de la jeune fille, et l'expression agacée de celle-ci devint apeurée. Pourquoi le pokémon Feu était-il entré dans l'eau avec elle ?

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? demanda la rousse alors que le dragon se rapprochait d'elle.

Dracaufeu lui fit un sourire malicieux et posa ses pattes sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il grogna sourdement. Son désir pour la petite humaine grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait. Après quelques secondes de silence, il posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ondine le regarda, choquée. Dracaufeu l'embrassait ! Hurlant contre sa gueule, elle essaya de se dégager, mais sa prise était bien trop forte. Il finit toutefois par la relâcher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hoqueta-t-elle.

Dracaufeu eut un nouveau grondement sourd, devenant de plus en plus excité. Il regarda la poitrine généreuse de la jeune humaine. Comment les femelles pouvaient porter ces horribles choses qui cachaient les plus belles parties de leur corps ? Il voulait la regarder à son aise, lui ! Il s'avança alors vers elle, attrapa avec ses dents le cordon qui faisait tenir le bikini de la jeune fille et le coupa net, mettant sa poitrine à nu.

Ondine poussa un hoquet de stupeur et cacha hâtivement ses seins avec ses bras. Est-ce que Dracaufeu voulait ce à quoi elle était en train de penser ? Elle tenta de fuir de la source mais le dragon la força à rester assis. Il l'embrassa à nouveau ensuite, mais cette fois, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Sa langue était longue et fine, au bout fourchu comme celle d'un serpent. Il la bougeait rapidement dans sa bouche, y frottant le bout de sa langue. La rousse écarquilla les yeux de plus belle, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il recommence, et encore moins à la texture de sa langue. Elle geignit doucement contre ses lèvres, voulant s'échapper de la prise du pokémon qui n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

Dracaufeu brisa leur étreinte avant de la hisser sur le bord. Il enleva son haut de bikini et le jeta dans l'eau juste derrière lui avant de s'occuper du bas. Il le fit descendre doucement le long de ses jambes, admirant avec envie le corps presque parfait de la jeune humaine. Il s'en débarrassa également avant de revenir au corps à présent nu devant lui. Il attrapa ensuite les jambes de la jeune fille pour doucement les écarter, révélant sa chatte d'humaine. La langue de Dracaufeu sortit de sa bouche.

Penchant sa tête vers la surface encore inexplorée, il glissa sa langue dans le pli, envoyant ses frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps tandis que la bite de Dracaufeu commençait à sortir elle aussi, durcissant de seconde en seconde. Il glissa lentement sa langue en elle, comme un serpent, et Ondine s'arqua inspirant brusquement, comme le plaisir la parcourait. C'était toujours dur d'accepter le fait qu'un pokémon, le Dracaufeu de Sacha, lui fasse ça, mais c'était tellement bon…

La bouche grande ouverte, Dracaufeu entrait et sortait sa langue doucement de son corps, goûtant sa première femelle humaine, le goût était d'ailleurs incroyable et elle était de plus en plus humide. Il enfonça sa langue plus profondément et le corps d'Ondine trembla violemment, comme le plaisir devenait trop puissant pour elle, et ses gémissements se firent plus aiguës et plus courts. Sentant qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme, Dracaufeu retira lentement sa langue, la chatouillant grâce à son extrémité bifide et à ce moment là, elle était vraiment trempée. Il attrapa ses bras et l'amena à s'allonger dans l'eau, avant de l'enfourcher, alignant son pénis brûlant avec son entrée, et de la pénétrer aussi aisément qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Ondine eut un cri de douleur, la sensation n'ayant rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu expérimenter auparavant et la réalité la frappa : elle venait de perdre sa virginité avec un pokémon.

Enroulant ses bras autour de son corps, elle attira Dracaufeu contre elle, enfonçant d'avantage sa hampe dans son corps, ce qui provoqua en elle une vague de plaisir et de souffrance. La sensation était électrisante et douloureuse en même temps. Le dragon sortit de son corps avant de revenir aussitôt et l'excitation traversa la jeune fille, provoquant des sensations si agréables qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant. Dracaufeu sourit, satisfait et pressant son front contre le sien, il fixa son regard dans la sien. Ondine accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille en réponse, pour lui permettre d'approfondir ses poussées en elle. Autour d'eux, l'eau chaude clapotait alors que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus puissants, plus rapides et que les grognements rauques de Dracaufeu se mêlaient aux sons émis par Ondine. Sa poitrine se soulevait contre celle du dragon, le plaisir accélérant sa respiration.

-Ah, Dracaufeu, gémit elle. Plus fort… Plus fort, s'il te plaît…

Avec un grognement il obtempéra et la baisa avec plus de puissance, lui arrachant un cri d'extase. Il maintient ensuite son allure, continuant à la baiser vite et fort. Le souffle bouillant du dragon atterrissait sur son épaule, la réchauffant bien plus que les tièdes températures printanières ne le pouvaient. Dans le même temps, leurs deux peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, semblant presque ne faire plus qu'une, alors qu'il faisaient l'amour. Et lorsque Dracaufeu lui pinça gentiment le cou entre ses crocs, Ondine sut qu'elle ne tiendrait plu longtemps, pas avec l'épaisseur de Dracaufeu qui l'emplissait ainsi. Le plaisir la submergea encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus résister d'avantage. Elle se resserra autour du membre qui la pénétrait et atteint l'orgasme avec le pokémon dragon, en poussant un cri de délivrance qui résonna dans la forêt. Dracaufeu déplaça ses pattes jusqu'à son cul et poussa une derrière fois en elle, la jouissance déferlant sur lui comme l'eau sous pression puis son corps tout entier devient brûlant lorsque la chaude semence du dragon la remplit à ras bord. Le pokémon haleta quelques instants avant de se retirer, tandis qu'Ondine le fixait, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

-Dracaufeu ? demanda t elle faiblement.

Le dragon allait lui répondre avec un grognement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son entraîneur.

-Dracaufeu ! hurla Sacha. Dracaufeu, où est-tu ?

-Oh merde! fit désespérément Ondine. Si elle ne se rhabillait pas rapidement, la situation allait être difficile à expliquer.

Dracaufeu sortit de l'eau d'un coup d'aile, prenant la jeune fille avec lui. Elle se sécha diligemment avec sa serviette et mit ses vêtements de rechange, juste avant que Sacha, Pierre et Pikachu n'apparaissent dans la clairière.

-Ah, tu es là! Je t'ai cherché partout ! fit le jeune homme. Dracaufeu ne t'a pas trop ennuyé, Ondine ?

La jeune fille réprima un sourire.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas il n'a rien fait. Il voulait juste s'assurer que... j'allais bien.

Elle regarda le dragon et lui sourit. Il répondit par un sourire accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

**NdA: **

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si le lemon vous a paru court et un peu rapide, je m'en excuse. La prochaine fois j'essaierai de faire un couple avec un Pokémorphe, si vous voulez bien. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce pairing!

-YamiMarik1994


	7. Note : Réponse du berger à la bergère

**_Réponse du berger à la bergère (et à tout le troupeau qui pourrait suivre, tant qu'on y est)_**

Salut !

Bon, ce chapitre n'en est pas un, on voudrait juste mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

On a reçu une review plus ou moins incendiaire à laquelle on a répondu en PM. Mais puisque d'autres pourraient penser la même chose sans oser/vouloir le dire en face, on se permet de vous donner la réponse maintenant, ça nous épargnera d'avoir à le refaire plus tard.

Voici donc la review en question :

* * *

"J'ai pas l'habitude d'être "méchante en review" mais là moi aussi je pète mon câble.

Je suis tombée sur le lien de votre fanfic par hasard sur twitter, et autant vous le dire, je n'ai pas lu, j'ai juste été attirée par ton pairing Ondine Dracaufeu, pis j'ai vu votre message concernant les reviews.

Les gens review si ils veulent, peu importe combien vous avez travaillé sur ce chapitre. En faisant ça, vous rebutez les gens plus qu'autre chose. Ils peuvent très bien lire et ne rien laisser, si ça ne leur a pas spécialement plu, et ils ont le droit d'avoir la flemme. C'est pour tout le monde la même chose, beaucoup de vues, et peu de review, il faut savoir se contenter de peu. Il faut savoir aussi que ces gens n'ont pas tous de compte fanfiction, vous me direz ils peuvent poster en guest, mais certain ne connaissent pas le principe.  
Et puis quoi, vous traduisez pour avoir de la reconnaissance ? Vous avez envie qu'on vous dise wouuuah c'est super continu ! Bien sûr que tout le tout le monde aime recevoir ça ! Mais j'espère que dans votre cas, ce vous n'écrivez pas seulement dans ce but ! Si c'est le cas, vaut mieux vous stopper tout de suite, sinon, respectez un peu plus vos lecteurs. Car franchement, je suis choquée de vos propos. Vous ne réagissez peut-être pas toutes comme cela, mais je m'en tiens aux propos lus à travers les 6 chapitres.  
Enfin, j'espère que ce message vous apportera un peu de joie, cela apportera une review de plus au compteur.  
Bref, sur ce, bonne journée et bonne continuation."

* * *

Alors, à tous ceux qui pensent la même chose, voici notre réponse :

* * *

"Ton message ne nous apporte pas tant "de joie", comme tu dis, puisque tu ne donnes ton avis sur la trad' à aucun moment (apparemment, tu n'as même pas lu du tout ?)

Mais pour répondre à ton sermon, non, on ne traduit pas pour les reviews. Si tu avais lu plus attentivement avant de nous engueuler, tu aurais sans doute remarqué la partie (début du chapitre 3) on dit texto que :

"On n'écrit ni ne traduit pour le seul but d'avoir des reviews, évidemment, mais parce qu'on aime ça. Mais par contre, c'est bien pour ces retours et les avis qu'on publie. Alors si vous jouez les lecteurs-fantômes, on considère que vous n'appréciez pas notre travail (ou qu'il est trop navrant pour qu'on puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à dire dessus.). Du coup, on ne vous l'imposera pas, et on ne le traduira que pour nous."

Alors merci, mais non, la gloire et la reconnaissance des autres ne sont pas notre seule motivation pour écrire et traduire. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi on publierait sinon ? Si on traduit, c'est qu'on se débrouille en anglais, alors à la rigueur, on pourrait se contenter de lire directement la fic de Yami (l'auteur originale), sans passer du temps à la traduire en français. Ce serait tout bénef', non ? On te ferait pas chier en espérant bêtement que les gens nous remercient, et en plus ça nous demanderait beaucoup moins de temps !

De plus, tu dis "C'est pour tout le monde la même chose, beaucoup de vues, et peu de review, il faut savoir se contenter de peu." Alors quoi, c'est comme ça, on y peut rien ? Ah ben merde, y a de moins en moins de review sur les fics... Bon bah tant pis, hein, on baisse la tête, on serre les dents, c'est la vie après tout !

Sérieusement ? Tu nous excuseras, on a pas vraiment le même point de vue sur ce sujet, apparemment.

Ceci étant dit, on espère ne pas t'avoir vexée (tout au plus t'avoir fait comprendre que choquée ou non, ton avis ne changeras pas le notre.), et si tu veux lire cette trad', on sera pas vaches, on ne te demandera même pas de reviewer :)

Sur ce, bonne journée !"

* * *

En espérant que le message soit passé, et en n'ayant voulu vexer aucune des personnes qui nous soutiennent depuis qu'on a commencé cette trad'.

* * *

P.S. : Le prochain chap' est en correction pour l'instant, on essaye de le poster dans le courant de la semaine. :)

Bye !


	8. Marco (m) x Shaymin (f)

**Traductrice :** R.

**Relectrices :** R et S.

**Site d'origine :** fanfiction

**Langue d'origine :** anglais

**Auteur d'origine :** Je crois que... Oui oui, c'est Yami!

**Résumé :** Parce qu'en vérité, un Pokémon, c'est tellement mieux qu'une vraie fille... (Ce résumé est incroyablement... Bizarre.)

**Couple :** Marco, un dresseur d'Ecorcia, pas mal bâti et qui se balade comme tous les dresseurs du monde en fait. (Y z'ont rien d'autre à faire sérieux.) x Leta une magnifique Sky Shaymin en chaleur.

**Avertissements : First time**,** Cumplay, Mating, Bestiality**

**NdA :** Cette requête est de DeCaf M4, qui m'a aussi aidé à l'écrire. Celui là m'a enthousiasmée et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture! Mais je suis nerveuse, j'espère vraiment que _tout le monde_ aimera.

Je pense que vous verrez pourquoi ça a été aussi long à poster, de plus je ne pourrais pas écrire les jours prochains...

Le pairing est un jeune humain avec un anthropomorphe Sky-Shaymin. (C'est la première fois que je fais un pairing avec un anthropomorphe.)

Note: Tous les pokémons sont des anthropomorphes dans cet OS.

**NdT :**

Yooo, les gens! On fait notre COME BACK! *évite les projectiles divers des lecteurs en colère* On sait, on sait, ça fait depuis FÉVRIER qu'on n'a rien posté ici... Mais pour notre défense, on avait des exam' importants cette année! Et on était en panique! Et les rares moment où on pouvait s'occuper de cette fic... J'avoue, on a _un peu_ eu la flemme. Mais bon, comme on vous aime quand même, nous sommes revenues et-

Bref, voici un chapitre qui j'espère, vous fera plaisir (et pour ce coup-ci, on se la ferme niveau review. On est carrément inexcusables, là.).

Bonne lecture~!

-R.

* * *

Tout en buvant dans sa bouteille, Marco continuait de traverser le long et étroit sentier du Passage Marin, recouvert par une multitude de fleurs colorées qui le transformait en petit paradis. Il rangea la bouteille dans son sac. Il se rapprochait de la ville qu'il voulait rejoindre à vue d'œil, mais il était bien plus loin qu'il n'y paraissait. Pourquoi le professeur Chen lui avait-il parlé de cet endroit étrange? Bien évidemment, cet endroit avait quelque chose d'important, autrement il serait resté inconnu. Que trouverait-il ici? Un objet spécial? Un énorme somme d'argent? Ou peut-être... un pokémon légendaire...

Marco avait toujours souhaité d'en rencontrer, ou même d'en capturer un, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, quand il était enfant.

Ces légendes étaient ses sujets préférés et selon lui, les pokémon femelles avaient parfois un corps qui rivalisait, voire dépassait la beauté des filles humaines. Il pensait que la combinaison de la beauté du corps d'une fille avec des qualités animales telles que la fourrure, la queue et le museau, serait la plus belle chose qu'il n'aurait, sans doute, jamais vu. Et il pensait ainsi surtout pour les pokémon légendaires femelles qui posséderaient, sans doute, une beauté éthérée telle qu'elle pourrait faire craquer n'importe quel homme qui poserait son regard sur elles.

Marco passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, légèrement humides. C'était un dresseur d'Ecorcia, de 17 ans au moins. Il était plutôt musclé mais aussi légèrement maigrichon, sans avoir l'air rachitique.

Le sentier fleuri devint de plus en plus étroit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la petite île. De grands arbres et des buissons épais la délimitaient, le sol était couvert de fleurs dont odeur enivrante emplissait la plaine. Une brise légère caressa le corps du jeune homme qui soupira. Il posa son sac par terre et s'assit sur l'herbe et s'allongea contre un arbre, à l'ombre. Il regarda autour de lui : l'île était assez petite et les chances de trouver un pokémon sauvage ici étaient vraiment minces.

Le seul endroit où ils pourraient se cacher était les buissons.

Marco se tourna vers la gauche et quelque chose capta son attention. Sur une petite butte de l'autre côté de l'île, quelqu'un était assis. De toute évidence, c'était un pokémon mais il tournait le dos au jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva lentement et prit sa Master ball dans sa ceinture.

Si c'était un pokémon, il était forcément rare. En marchant doucement dans l'herbe et les fleurs, Marco s'approcha pour réaliser que ses suppositions étaient bonnes. C'était bel et bien un pokémon. Il se prépara à lancer sa Master ball, non sans faire un pas de plus avant cela.

Ce dernier pas le fit écraser une brindille qui craqua fortement, faisant écho sur l'île silencieuse. Marco se figea et le pokémon se retourna: il arrêta de respirer.

C'était un Shaymin, plus précisément un Sky Shaymin; son pokémon légendaire favori.

Son apparence surprit Marco. De longs bois dépassaient de chaque côté de sa tête, et celle-ci était clairement féminine. Elle avait les yeux du vert le plus profond qu'il avait jamais vu; sa fourrure était d'un pur blanc neige, et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient verts, sa frange cachant une partie de son front. Même de dos, son corps lui semblait être celui d'une déesse. Ils continuèrent de se fixer ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le brun lance Master Ball qui fila dans les airs jusqu'au pokémon.

Avant que la balle ne la touche elle leva une main et attrapa l'attrapa au vol. Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée. Un pokémon tenait une Master Ball dans sa main. Le Shaymin la lui renvoya, et il la rattrapa. Une partie de la Ball était couverte d'un liquide clair et sucré, dont Marco aimait l'odeur.

-Un humain... fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Je n'en ai pas vu depuis longtemps...

-C-Comment as-tu pu attraper la Master Ball? lui demanda Marco, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Je suis un pokémon légendaire. lui répondit-elle. Tu ne peux pas me capturer aussi facilement.

Marco était sidéré.

Le Shaymin se pencha en avant sur ses mains tout en remontant ses hanches et le jeune homme eut une vue parfaite sur son arrière-train. Elle était digitigrade **[1]** et ses jambes ressemblaient aux pattes arrières d'un chien, par conséquent elle se tenait comme eux. Elle se tourna face au brun qui commençait à transpirer. Elle se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières afin d'avoir un contact visuel avec le jeune homme. Les différents traits de son corps étaient à présent évidents. De la fourrure verte recouvrait ses bras jusqu'aux avant-bras, et ses jambes jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Elle avait un museau avec une petite truffe noire et une épaisse touffe de fourrure autour de son cou jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine.

-Dis moi dresseur, lui dit-elle, quel est ton nom?

Il avala sa salive et arrangea le col de son T-shirt avant de répondre.

-M-Marco.

Le Shaymin sourit.

-Je vois. Moi, c'est Leta.

Le jeune homme était apparu au moment le plus opportun, car elle était actuellement dans une période importante; elle était en chaleur. Elle avait besoin de l'attention d'un mâle, et le jeune Marco semblait savoir comment donner du plaisir à une femelle.

-Dis-moi, humain, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Veux-tu me capturer et devenir mon maître?

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

-C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, oui...

-Mais as-tu assez d'endurance, as-tu ce qu'il faut pour avoir un pokémon légendaire ?

Marco s'empourpra.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

À ce moment, Leta était totalement trempée, sa cyprine dégoulinait entre ses jambes. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour calmer ses chaleurs et elle le voulait vraiment.

-Suis-moi dans les buissons, fit-elle d'une voix lascive. Voyons si tu as ce qu'il faut pour devenir mon maître.

Se mettant de nouveau à quatre pattes, elle marcha jusqu'aux dits buissons, sa petite queue blanche relevée. Marco était un peu nerveux à propos de ce qu'elle sous-entendait depuis tout à l'heure, mais si c'était pour capturer un pokémon légendaire, il était prêt à tout.

Il la suivit donc et trouva une autre clairière fleurie derrière les feuillages. Leta se leva à nouveau, puis se tourna vers lui avant de tenir son col avec ses pattes et de l'embrasser. Le brun hoqueta de surprise au contact soudain et émit un nouveau hoquet quand il sentit une langue entrer dans sa bouche. Marco n'avait jamais embrassé de fille, c'était donc tout à fait inédit pour lui. Est-ce que cette Shaymin voulait s'accoupler avec lui?

Leta brisa leur étreinte et descendit ses mains afin de lui retirer son T-shirt, l'envoyant un peu plus loin et exposant son torse bien bâti. Elle lécha ses lèvres.

-As-tu ce qu'il faut pour devenir mon nouveau maître ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'un désir qui se reflétait également dans son regard.

Marco hésitait. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un pokémon, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas prévu de le faire, mais cette... fille... rendait les choses difficiles. Elle était tellement belle...

-Je ne peux t'avoir que de cette manière ? tenta-t-il. Je ne peux pas essayer de te battre avec l'un de mes pokémons ?

-Tu veux être mon maître, n'est-ce pas ? répéta Leta.

Le brun aurait fait n'importe quoi pour posséder un Shaymin, et si elle voulait le tester ainsi, comment aurait-il pu la repousser ?

-O-Oui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être ton maître.

Leta prit alors sa main et la posa sur son sexe trempé et brulant de désir.

-Alors prends-moi.

La Shaymin enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Marco glissa à son tour les siens autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il savait que son excitation grimpait car il pouvait sentir ses mamelons dressés contre son torse. Sa fourrure s'avéra être plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, agréable au toucher. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, les lèvres recouvertes de leurs salives qui rendaient leur baiser plus glissant.

Le brun fit monter ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine de Leta et caressa ses mamelons. Elle le lâcha alors, et gémit doucement, les yeux fermés.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous les deux et Marco s'occupa de sa poitrine en reprenant ses douces caresses. Leta pencha sa tête en arrière tandis qu'une plainte silencieuse passait se lèvres. Les doigts agiles du brun câlinaient tendrement ses seins, ses mamelons durcirent encore. Le dresseur pressa ses pouces sur et autour des monts qui dépassaient de sa fourrure blanche, observant le soulèvement de sa poitrine au rythme de ses soupirs.

Puis il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue. Leta hoqueta de plaisir et se sentit mouiller encore plus, son corps réclamait celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier passait doucement sa langue autour de ses tettes, goutant sa peau autant qu'il le pouvait. Le Shaymin s'excitait de seconde en seconde à cause l'appendice brûlant et chaque minute était un doux supplice.

Il prit les seins en main à nouveau pour les masser doucement tout en suçant les mamelons de Leta, qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir intense.

Il la suçait tellement fort, c'était incroyable! Les gémissements de Leta devinrent des petits cris; les mains de Marco qui la massaient combinées à sa bouche qui la suçait ainsi la rendaient folle.

Respirant par le nez, le jeune homme capta son odeur: elle sentait les magnolias, un parfum divin et féminin. Il s'arrêta soudain.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Leta avant de regarder sa poitrine. Oh. Il semblerait que tes succions ont fait sortir mon lait.

Le Shaymin se pencha et lécha les lèvres de Marco, goutant son propre lait. Le jeune homme descendit à nouveau sur sa poitrine et la téta à nouveau, buvant le doux liquide. C'était meilleur que le lait d'Ecrémeuh. Il changea ensuite de sein et suça de nouveau pour boire le liquide sucré. Le corps de Leta tremblait, les sensations que lui faisaient ressentir l'humain étaient trop fortes. Le jeune dresseur mit sa main en coupe sous le sein qu'il avait délaissé et le massa, sa paume se remplissant à nouveau du liquide lacté.

Il recommença ensuite à téter Leta comme un nouveau né. Sa fourrure et ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés de sueur, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Ce garçon était meilleur que ce qu'elle avait pensé; il avait peut-être l'endurance nécessaire pour devenir son maître, mais ils verraient ça le moment venu. Sa cyprine coulait abondamment, et son désir devenait de plus en plus puissant au point qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter mais Marco ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter.

-Penses-tu avoir bientôt fini, petit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Nous devons commencer le vrai test.

Marco la libéra de sa bouche, presque déçu de ne plus sentir son goût. Leta se retourna sur ses quatre pattes mais ne se plaça pas face à lui, en position d'accouplement. Elle était trempée, sa chatte gonflée était visible au milieu de sa fourrure blanche et sa petite queue cachait son anus. Aucun pokémon au monde ne pouvait paraître aussi beau qu'à ce moment.

Leta regarda le jeune homme derrière lui.

-Ne me fais pas attendre.

Celui-ci se leva et enleva ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes avant de détacher sa ceinture et d'enlever son pantalon avec son boxer, révélant son érection. Il s'agenouilla ensuite derrière elle et admira son arrière-train qu'il caressa d'une main, faisant rire doucement son amante. Il l'embrassa au même endroit et fit rentrer deux de ses doigts entre ses lèvres gonflées et humides, les regardant avec envie. Leta gémit et regarda le brun de nouveau.

-S'il te plaît Marco. Prend-moi tout de suite.

Ne souhaitant pas faire attendre la femelle, le jeune homme prit fermement ses hanches dans ses mains, et frotta son gland contre son clitoris avant de glisser en elle. Leta ferma ses yeux et grimaça de douleur, se cramponnant à des poignées d'herbes et de fleurs.

Bien qu'un pokémon vierge puisse paraître peu commun, le fait qu'elle vive sur une île éloignée de toute civilisation rendait la chose bien plus normale. Ainsi, Marco poussa doucement en elle; il entendait ses légères plaintes et savait donc qu'il devait être doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Malgré tout, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait; il venait de prendre la virginité d'un pokémon légendaire! Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Leta, elle, avait toujours mal mais à son grand soulagement, ses chaleurs lui faisaient ressentir du plaisir, son sexe avalant goulûment celui de Marco. Elle gémit tandis que le brun la baisait à la manière d'un pokémon mâle, tenant fortement ses hanches et poussant son membre en elle, plus vite et plus fort. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Il se retira alors lentement afin d'entrer à nouveau en elle de toute ses forces, lui coupant le souffle. Le jeune homme se retint de tenir les longs bois de son amante; ils avaient tellement l'air d'être là pour ça.

Le Shaymin laissa échapper un long cri alors que la douleur s'effaçait pour laisser place à un plaisir inouï. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches et sentit qu'elle frappait contre le pelvis de Marco à chaque nouvelle poussée. Ce dernier l'attirait à lui à chaque fois, approfondissant la pénétration.

Marco embrassa le corps de Leta, la faisant mouiller encore plus ce qui donnait un bruit légèrement humide à chaque entrée en elle. Son intimité chaude et humide autour de lui l'excitait et le fit accélérer ses coups de reins. La femelle commençait à avoir la respiration lourde, son petit museau restait ouvert et sa langue rose pendait dans le vide. Ses pensées se noyaient dans une mer d'extase où Marco et elle avaient plongé et la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle arrivait à formuler était qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'il devenait plus dur.

Le brun accentua ses poussées au point d'entrer en elle jusqu'à la garde, ses testicules étaient dures tant il était excité. Il renforça sa prise sur la taille élancée, et creusa les reins de plus en plus fort, emmenant son amante de plus en plus loin. Leta hurla, alors que son corps commençait à trembler, chaque nerf étant électrisé. Sa poitrine bougeait en rythme avec les claquements de leurs peaux, ses mamelons effleuraient l'herbe et lui donnaient des frissons de plaisir. Sa frange était collée à son front avec la sueur qui couvrait son corps et ses bois lui semblaient plus lourds qu'avant. Des gouttelettes de salive coulaient jusqu'au sol, sa respiration et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus présents. Ses joues rosies étaient maintenant écarlate, la température de son corps ayant visiblement augmenté. Si Marco avait été un pokémon mâle, l'emballement de ses hormones de l'aurait mis dans un état d'euphorie intense.

Sa cyprine recouvrait entièrement la bite du brun qui s'enfonça brusquement en elle, touchant un point sensible, ce qui la fit se cambrer et hurler d'extase. La quantité de cyprine produite augmenta encore, Leta était proche de l'orgasme. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Le dresseur sentit les parois de son amante se resserrer autour de son membre et manqua de perdre la raison. Il s'avança et colla son torse contre son dos, le petit plumeau rouge qu'elle avait au cou posé sur son épaule. Il attrapa ses seins et glissa en elle aussi vite qu'il le put, appréciant la chaleur de sa fourrure contre sa peau et la douce odeur de magnolia qui émanait d'elle. Elle était tellement trempée que les poussées du jeune homme l'envoyèrent au septième ciel.

Avec un cri d'extase, ses parois se contractèrent autour du jeune homme et son liquide fut expulsé violemment, créant une flaque sur le sol. L'acte rendit Marco totalement fou au point que l'on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir les phéromones. Donnant des coups de butoir à une vitesse qui aurait pu rivaliser avec un Grahyèna, il entra entièrement en elle avant de laisser sa semence jaillir et la remplir.

Leta tomba d'épuisement, ayant tout donné afin de concevoir, mais le brun n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. Il restait encore une partie de son corps qui n'avait reçu aucune attention. Il sortit de l'antre glissant et présenta sa longueur devant son anus.

-Oh Arceus. murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pitié, pas ça.

Marco frotta doucement son ventre afin de la rassurer. Elle était encore réticente mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. La langue toujours pendante, elle attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Pressant doucement son gland contre le trou serré, il entra en elle. Elle hurla de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, tandis que sa bite dure et trempée labourait son rectum. C'était tellement serré que jamais rien n'était entré dedans auparavant. Après quelques secondes, il était entièrement en elle.

Leta geignit doucement, vivant une expérience nouvelle aussi agréable que douloureuse. Sa langue sortait au maximum de sa bouche, un filet de bave en tombant, et atterrissant sur les pétales d'une petite fleur rouge. La longueur de Marco la sondait alors qu'elle gémissait et émettait des plaintes à chaque poussée, ses chaleurs étant aussi intenses que plus tôt. Leta arracha des poignées d'herbe sous elle, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche ouverte à chaque expiration, son excitation bestiale l'emportant. Elle trempait de nouveau le sol de son liquide, mêlé à celui de son partenaire cette fois-ci.

Faisant courir ses doigts dans la chevelure verte de son amante, le jeune homme dut se retenir à nouveau de tenir les bois de Leta car il savait que c'était la partie la plus sensible du corps des Shaymin. La chatte de Leta commençait à brûler de l'intérieur à force d'être délaissée, mais cela ne sembla pas particulièrement la gêner. Leur corps couvert de sueur et l'odeur de leurs ébats emplissait l'air, se mêlant à la douce senteur des fleurs.

Les cris de Leta faisaient écho sur l'île entière, son corps se convulsait, signe qu'elle allait avoir un nouvel orgasme. Le rythme de ses poussées devenant de plus en plus désordonné à cause du plaisir qui l'envahissait, Marco accéléra jusqu'à l'éjaculation, la remplissant de nouveau. Leta atteignit l'orgasme dans le même instant et le liquide qui avait été expulsé la première fois jaillit de nouveau, beaucoup plus fort cette fois, créant de nouveau une énorme flaque sous eux. Marco sortit doucement du pokémon, son corps presque douloureux à cause de ses deux orgasmes.

-Alors… Comment j'étais ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Leta se retourna et lui sourit.

-Tu as été incroyable, maître.

Marco faillit sauter de joie mais se contint. Il avait enfin "capturé" un Shaymin, son pokémon favori !

-Non seulement je suis à toi, mais tu vas aussi être père.

L'expression du jeune homme changea du tout au tout.

-P-P- Père ?

-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais… J'étais en chaleur.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as testé ainsi ?

-Je suppose que c'est l'une des raisons. , admit-elle. Tu m'en veux ?

Marco sourit et frotta le dessus de sa tête.

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à un pokémon aussi magnifique que toi !

Leta s'assit face à Marco, les jambes de part et d'autre comme si elle tentait de le séduire à nouveau.

-Je suis prête à être capturée, maître. fit-elle de sa voix claire. Je veux être tienne pour toujours.

Ramassant la Master Ball sur l'herbe, Marco regarda une dernière fois le Shaymin avant de la lui lancer, sans qu'elle ne tente de résister. La ball s'ouvrit et son corps fut enveloppé d'une lumière blanche, qui retourna ensuite dans l'objet. Elle tomba au sol bougea légèrement jusqu'à ce que la lumière rouge devienne noire. Le Shaymin était à lui à présent.

Marco eut un large sourire. Il se rhabilla et ramassa la Master Ball qui était encore légèrement humide. Il prit l'odeur du liquide et comprit alors ce que c'était. Celui de Leta. Il passa son doigt dedans et le porta à sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la "goûter" la prochaine fois qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble.

* * *

_**[1] : **"digitigrade" : _se dit d'un animal qui marche en ne prenant appui que sur ses doigts, tels que le chat ou le loup, au contraire des animaux plantigrades, qui eux marchent en posant à la fois toute la plante du pied et le métatarse sur le sol. C'est par exemple le cas de l'être humain, de l'ours et de l'auteure de fanfiction. C'est beau la nature.

_C'était notre minute culture générale, à vous les studios !_

**P.S. : **Si vous aussi, vous pensez que Marco a été idiot de gâcher une Master Ball sur un pokémon qui était prêt à se laisser capturer, tapez 2 !

* * *

**NdA**: J'espère que vous avez aimé, et DeCaf M4, j'espère que c'est ce que tu voulais! C'est la première fois que je fais une histoire avec des pokémorphes et j'espère avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de bien. Ça m'a pris un jour entier, donc je pense quand même que ça doit être bien. Si vous avez d'autres suggestions, faites-le moi savoir! Je serais plus que ravie de le faire!

-YamiMarik1994

* * *

**NdT** :

_Voilà voilà! Alors, vos impressions? Moi personnellement, j'ai adoré traduire ce truc. :D Ce fut un mois de traduction intense des plus... Jouissif (après ce jeu de mot totalement NUL, je pars rejoindre des licornes géantes qui aboient. Si c'est vrai d'abord, demandez à S. si vous me croyez pas.)_

-R.

_Bon. Moi je ne suis là que pour annoncer les nouvelles déplaisantes, après je file rejoindre R. et ses licornes. Pour le prochain chapitre... On va passer un deal, ok ? On ne va pas vous donner le moindre délai, la moindre date, et comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre qu'on est en retard ! Malin, non ?_

_Nan, sans blague, on n'a pas la moindre idée du temps que ça va nous prendre, du temps qu'on pourra dégager pour traduire, tout ça..._

_Donc bah..., à la prochaine !_

-S.


End file.
